I'll Be Home for Christmas (BDDBS)
by VeraDeDiamant
Summary: Kontynuacja "Begin again" z "Someone to Watch Over Me". Marta/Elijah, Kol/OC. Elijah towarzyszy Marcie podczas rodzinnych świąt w Polsce. Dodajmy do tego Kola, który związał się z jej siostrą, a mamy gotowy przepis na katastrofę. Czy na pewno? I czy Nowy Rok Em i Eli powitają wciąż jako tylko przyjaciele, czy może coś więcej?
1. Londyn i lot do Warszawy

**A/N: Od razu uprzedzam, że pierwsze trzy rozdziały  
zostały tu przeniesione  
z "Someone to Watch Over Me":)**

**Po dłuższym przemyśleniu uznałam,  
że świąteczna miniatura jest na tyle ważna i długa,  
że zasługuje na to, by pojawić się jako oddzielna historia;)**

**Planuję ukończyć ją  
OCZYWIŚCIE  
jeszcze przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia:):):)**

**SMACZNEGO!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.**

**B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Intro:** _Świąteczne starcie: Marta & Elijah vs Jej Rodzina & Ania i Kol;)_

**Czas i miejsce:** _Boże Narodzenie 2013, Londyn, później Warszawa (zaraz po _**_Begin Again_**z _**Someone to Watch Over Me**__)_

**Pairingi: **_Marta & Elijah, Ania & Kol_

**Typ:** _humor, romans, rodzina, ŚWIĘTA!_

* * *

**Część 1  
_Londyn i lot do Warszawy_  
**

– To się nie uda, to się po prostu nie uda… – mruczałam sama do siebie, kiedy odrzutowiec Mikaelsonów zaczął lądować na Okęciu. – Nie wiem, co mi strzeliło do głowy, żeby się na to zgodzić…

Aby sama sobie polepszyć humor, nuciłam pod nosem „Driving Home for Christmas", ale to wcale nie zmniejszyło mojego niepokoju.

Od początku wiedziałam, że to był zły pomysł. Szczególnie, że nie dawała mi spokoju myśl, że w ten sposób strasznie nadużywałam swojej przyjaźni z Elijah. No bo jak to inaczej nazwać?

W Londynie wspaniale spędziliśmy czas. Codziennie spacerowaliśmy wspólnie po mieście, a Pierwotny pozwolił mi ekscytować się każdą świąteczną dekoracją, jaka zwróciła moją uwagę. Miał rację. Miasto wyglądało przepięknie, przygotowując się do Bożego Narodzenia. W nosie miałam, że był to najczęściej po prostu chwyt marketingowy. Liczył się efekt.

Zatrzymaliśmy się w londyńskim domu Mikaelsonów, który zajmował całą powierzchnię pięknej, zabytkowej, trzypiętrowej kamienicy w centrum miasta. Zakochałam się w tym domu od pierwszego wejrzenia. Stanowił wręcz doskonałe połączenie tradycji i nowoczesności, ponieważ z zewnątrz wszystko zdawało się jakby pochodzić z minionych wieków, natomiast wystarczyło kilka kliknięć na dobrze ukrytych panelach, a np. z „barku" wyłaniał się sześćdziesięciocalowy, plazmowy telewizor z wszystkimi możliwymi bajerami. Dowiedziałam się już wcześniej, że z tego domu w ciągu ostatnich dwustu lat korzystał właściwie jedynie Elijah. Wyglądało więc na to, że chociaż zdawał się czasem trochę oldskulowy, a nawet staroświecki, to jednak lubił elektroniczne cacka najnowszej generacji. Zdecydowanie mieliśmy pod tym względem wiele wspólnego.

Część dni Elijah spędzał, zajmując się interesami, a ja, zanim się obejrzałam, zaczęłam przeglądać oferty angielskich uniwersytetów na kolejny rok akademicki. Moje „stypendium" na uniwersytecie w Wirginii było tylko przykrywką, żeby pojechać do Stanów. Poza tym, spędziłam tam właściwie tylko wakacje i jeden semestr. Dlatego zdałam sobie sprawę, że chyba nadszedł czas, żeby zastanowić się co dalej.

Oczywiście, dzięki temu, że dosyć długo Stefan inwestował moje pieniądze, już jakiś czas wcześniej stałam się dosyć niezależna. Niedawno jednak przejęłam kontrolę nad finansami i uświadomiłam sobie, że moje kosztowne hobby – zakupy – raczej samo za siebie nie zapłaci.

Elijah zaproponował, że to on mógłby zająć się inwestowaniem mojego niewielkiego majątku. Opierałam się dosyć długo, aż w końcu przekonała mnie Rebekah, która zapewniła, że jeśli ktoś w ich rodzinie potrafił sprawić, by pieniądz rodził pieniądz, to na pewno jej najstarszy brat. Dlatego w końcu wyperswadowała mi mój upór. Jak zwykle wyciągnęła argument pt. „Jesteśmy ci to winni po wszystkim, co ci zrobił Nik." Z jednej strony miałam dość, że wciąż mają z tego powodu poczucie winy. Z drugiej jednak – miałam świadomość, że w moim przypadku pieniądze raczej „same" się wydają, niż zarabiają. Winiłam tylko i wyłącznie swoją skłonność do pięknych, designerskich butów. Nad resztą garderoby nawet nie miałam ochoty się zastanawiać.

Oczywiście, skoro miałam przeżyć wieczność, to nie miałam zamiaru robić tego bezczynnie. Prędzej bym chyba oszalała z nudy. A ponieważ i tak miałam zamiar kontynuować w końcu studia… to czemu bym nie miała zacząć już od najbliższego możliwego terminu? Niby chciałam to jeszcze trochę odsunąć w czasie, ale i tak mogłabym się nawet założyć, że tego oczekiwaliby moi rodzice…

Licencjat z lingwistyki stosowanej dawał mi kilka wartych przemyślenia opcji. Dlatego właśnie, podczas gdy Elijah pracował, by niewyobrażalne wręcz bogactwo Pierwotnych stało się jeszcze większe, ja siedziałam w bibliotece ich londyńskiego domu, za wielkim dębowym biurkiem i na swoim MacBooku Pro serfowałam po internecie, szukając najlepszej dla siebie możliwości. Powoli w mojej głowie rodził się plan działania na najbliższe lata.

Zanim jednak mogłam myśleć o dalszej edukacji, czekała mnie Wielka Mordęga, czyli Świąteczny Obiad z Rodziną. Specjalnie odłożyliśmy wylot z Londynu na dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia, żeby jak najmniej czasu spędzić w moim warszawskim mieszkaniu, zajętym przez Anię i Kola.

To znaczy, to było początkowo mieszkanie Salvatore'ów, ale Stefan i Damon najpierw przekazali je mnie, a później, kiedy Ania przyjechała do Warszawy na studia, sama przepisałam je na nią, żeby mogła decydować o tym, kogo wpuszcza do środka. W ten sposób chroniłam ją przed atakami ze strony obcych wampirów.

Tyle że najwyraźniej Kol był na tyle „nieobcy", że całkiem nieźle się tam zadomowił. Niezależnie od faktu, że uwielbiałam tego tysiącletniego, wiecznego, niepoprawnego dzieciaka, to naprawdę zimne dreszcze mnie przechodziły, kiedy w mojej głowie pojawiały się nieproszone wizje mojej młodszej siostrzyczki z moim przyjacielem. Aż się wzdrygałam na samą myśl o nich. Poza tym, obawiałam się, że nocne hałasy zupełnie uniemożliwiłyby mi zaśnięcie. W takich chwilach przeklinałam swój nadzwyczajny słuch.

Elijah, który siedział w fotelu obok mnie, musiał jakimś szóstym zmysłem wyczuć moje zdenerwowanie, ponieważ nagle poczułam, jak ściska lekko moją dłoń. Miało to dwojakie skutki. Z jednej strony, od razu poczułam się trochę spokojniejsza. Kiedy jednak najpierw spojrzałam na nasze splecione palce, a potem uniosłam wzrok na jego twarz, mój spokój prysł jak bańka mydlana. Zauważyłam, że jego ciemnobrązowe oczy nagle zrobiły się prawie czarne i wtedy zorientowałam się, że zupełnie zaschło mi w ustach. Znałam to spojrzenie. Przygryzłam zaraz wargę, próbując jednocześnie przełknąć ślinę. Wydawało się to wręcz niemożliwe w tamtym momencie.

* * *

Przypomniało mi, jak w Londynie wpadliśmy na siebie w nocy, kiedy nie mogłam spać i nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać swojej ochoty na coś słodkiego. Nie zastanawiałam się wtedy, że mam na sobie piżamę składającą się z kusej koszulki i szortów. Najzwyczajniej w świecie na bosaka zeszłam na dół i skierowałam się do kuchni, by zrobić nalot na lodówkę. Gospodyni Elijah – około sześćdziesięcioletnia, korpulentna, energiczna i zawsze uśmiechnięta pani Rogers – po pierwszej kolacji już wiedziała, że lubię słodycze, więc zawsze mogłam liczyć na to, że znajdę w nocy coś na ząb.

Zamykałam właśnie lodówkę, mając obie ręce zajęte pudełkami z jedzeniem, kiedy usłyszałam, że ktoś wchodzi do kuchni i odwróciłam się gwałtownie w tamtą stronę. Prawie upuściłam swoje zdobycze, kiedy ujrzałam przed sobą… półnagiego Mikaelsona.

Co jest z tym facetem, że na co dzień od stóp do głów zakrywała go zbroja w postaci pełnego garnituru, a po nocy łaził tylko w jedwabnych spodniach od piżamy? To było strasznie nie fair. Nawet w trakcie naszych treningów miał na sobie koszulkę. Taka szkoda… A z drugiej strony – całe szczęście! W przeciwnym razie moja zdolność formułowania w miarę logicznych myśli znacznie by ucierpiała w ciągu dnia…

Tym razem wrażeń nie zakłócały mi ani przeżyty koszmar, ani przerażenie, więc mój wzrok zaczął, niezależnie ode mnie, błądzić po idealnych krzywiznach jego wysportowanej sylwetki. Nie wiem, jak długo się na niego gapiłam. Może to trwało minuty, a może sekundy. Wiedziałam natomiast, że kiedy mnie zobaczył, jego oczy nabrały dokładnie tego samego odcienia, co teraz w samolocie.

Nie zorientowałam się wtedy, jak przeszedł przez kuchnię i zamknął za mną drzwi lodówki. Nie spuszczał jednak ze mnie wzroku i to dziwne napięcie, które zdarzało mi się już odczuwać w jego obecności, wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą.

W końcu, bardzo powoli, ale wróciłam do siebie i odłożyłam swoje pudełka na blat wyspy kuchennej. Już w tym momencie wiedziałam, co na pewno zjem. Wśród moich słodyczowych skarbów był wielki kawałek ciasta czekoladowego w polewie czekoladowej. Oj tak, właśnie czekolady potrzebowałam w tej chwili. Szczególnie, że Elijah, z oczyma nagle czarnymi jak dwa węgle, stanął tuż przede mną i jego muskularny tors nadzwyczaj mnie rozpraszał.

_To dlatego garnitury tak na nim świetnie leżały… Ale to w sumie wielka szkoda, że nie chodził czasem w opiętych koszulkach, jak jego bracia. Koszule też się opinały, ale trochę inaczej… _

Przełknęłam z trudem ślinę i ten dźwięk w otaczającej nas nocnej ciszy wydawał mi się głośny jak uderzenie pioruna. Musiałam nadzwyczaj się skupić, żeby zdobyć się na to, by odrobinę odsunąć się od nadzwyczaj apetycznie wyglądającego Mikaelsona i by odezwać się głosem, który wcale nie przypominał mojego:

– Przepraszam, nagle zgłodniałam. Może też masz ochotę?

Wolałam nawet nie zastanawiać się, jak to dla niego zabrzmiało – bo nawet w moich uszach dwuznacznie.

Intensywne spojrzenie Elijah wciąż zapierało mi dech w piersiach. Jemu też trochę zajęło, żeby oprzytomnieć. Zaraz się trochę odsunął i założył ręce na piersi.

To nie pomogło na mój brak oddechu. Wręcz pogorszyło sytuację.

Wreszcie Eli mi odpowiedział i chyba mi się wcale nie zdawało, że jego głos był niższy i trochę chrapliwy.

– Nie przejmuj się, jak mówiłem, czuj się jak u siebie w domu. I bardzo chętnie.

Złapałam się na tym, że tak wsłuchiwałam się w brzmienie jego słów, że ich znaczenie docierało do mnie z dużym opóźnieniem. Nawet miałam ochotę spytać „Ale co bardzo chętnie?", kiedy jednak sobie przypomniałam, co mu zaproponowałam.

Elijah chyba czuł się trochę podobnie i zauważył moją chwilową dezorientację, ponieważ zaraz jeden z kącików jego ust uniósł się w lekkim uśmiechu. Mogłabym godzinami się na niego gapić.

Zamiast tego jednak nakazałam sobie: _Skup się, Marta, skup się! I powstrzymaj tę burzę hormonów, bo nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie!_

Dlatego też w odpowiedzi na słowa Eliego tylko skinęłam głową i otworzyłam pudełka z jedzeniem. W tym samym czasie Mikaelson wyciągnął z szafki dwa duże talerze, na które zaraz nałożyłam idealnie podzieloną na pół porcję wszystkiego, co wyjęłam z lodówki.

Działaliśmy w harmonii, jak dobrze naoliwiony mechanizm. Bezmyślne czynności, które musieliśmy wykonać, pozwoliły nam obojgu nabrać odrobinę dystansu do tego, co miało miejsce chwilę wcześniej. Wciąż czułam ten prąd, który przepływał między nami, ale nie były to już tak gwałtowne skoki napięcia.

Z talerzami w dłoniach, staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie – ja oparta o wyspę, Elijah o szafki kuchenne – i próbowaliśmy delicji przygotowanych przez panią Rogers. Próbowałam nie zastanawiać się nad tym, że tak momentami byłam skupiona na każdym ruchu Eliego, kiedy jadł, że nie czułam smaku słodyczy. Wyglądało na to, że seksapil Mikaelsona był bardziej apetyczny niż moja ukochana czekolada.

Kolana się trochę pode mną ugięły, więc, nie namyślając się długo, wskoczyłam na blat. Miałam nadzieję, że nagłe zimno marmuru pode mną trochę mnie ostudzi i spowolni moje rozszalałe libido. Walczyłam z samą sobą, żeby nie wpychać sobie do buzi wielkich kawałków ciasta, żeby mi wystarczyło zamiast wskoczenia na Pierwotnego.

Jakimś jednak cudem udało nam się wtedy wreszcie w miarę spokojnie porozmawiać. Zaczęło się od tego, jak zatrudnił panią Rogers, a skończyło na wspólnym śmiechu, kiedy opowiadał, jak w XIX wieku Kol, oczarowany pewną kucharką, której nie mógł zahipnotyzować, bo regularnie przyprawiała swoje potrawy werbeną, próbował ją zdobyć, udając mistrza kuchni. Krótko mówiąc, skutki były opłakane. W zamian, podzieliłam się z Elim szczegółami pierwszej samochodowej „przejażdżki" Bex, kiedy to, świadoma, że obie jesteśmy nieśmiertelne, mimo wszystko obawiałam się o nasze życie. Zaraz znów wróciliśmy do tematów kulinarnych i jeszcze opowiedziałam mu, jak to kiedyś „gotowałam" w mikrofalówce i byłam na tyle zdolna, że w środku coś zaczęło się palić, a ja, w panice, wpadłam na genialny pomysł, żeby próbować gasić pożar za pomocą pięciolitrowego baniaka wody mineralnej. W tym momencie Elijah aż się zmartwił, więc zaraz uprzedziłam, że mój tata zdążył w ostatniej chwili przyjechać do domu na obiad i powstrzymać mnie przed wykonaniem jednego z moich najdurniejszych pomysłów.

Kiedy zauważyłam czarne jak węgiel spojrzenie Elijah, natychmiast przypomniałam sobie o tamtej nocy, którą ostatecznie spędziliśmy w kuchni na opowiadaniu sobie zabawnych anegdot związanych z nami i naszymi bliskimi. Tak rano znalazła nas pani Rogers – ja siedziałam po turecku na blacie wyspy, a Eli wciąż stał oparty o szafki.

Przypomniałam sobie, że wówczas nadzwyczaj dociekliwa gospodyni rzuciła pod nosem coś w rodzaju:

– _Tylko przyjaciele… Owocem takiej „przyjaźni" między mną a moim świętej pamięci Henry'm jest czwórka naszych dzieci…_

Powiedziała to na tyle cicho, że zwykłe ucho ludzkie by tego nie zarejestrowało. Elijah też chyba nie usłyszał, za to moje wyostrzone, częściowo wilkołacze zmysły pozwoliły mi wychwycić ten komentarz.

Wtedy wolałam zignorować tę uwagę. Jednak w kabinie odrzutowca, w sytuacji, kiedy zaledwie godziny dzieliły nas od starcia z moją rodziną, słowa pani Rogers rozbrzmiały w moich uszach po raz kolejny.

* * *

**C. D. N.**

* * *

**A/N: Tyle na razie, niedługo będzie więcej:)**

* * *

Jeśli chodzi o** Soundtrack...  
**oprócz świątecznych piosenek i kolęd, jakie będą tu wspominane,  
proponuję posłuchać sobie swoich ulubionych świątecznych przebojów!:)

* * *

Kreacja Marty w tej części,  
tostępna jest na moim profilu na** Polyvore  
**pt.** _Come Fly With Me_ :)**

* * *

Do kolejnego epizodu z tej świątecznej opowieści!


	2. Powitanie w Warszawie

**A/N: Poniżej...  
Obiecana, kolejna część  
Świątecznej Opowieści  
Marty i Elijah ;)**

**Specjalnie, dla Krucyfiks,  
na zdrowie!**

**(Dla niej i dla mnie, bo też jestem ****chora**:)

**SMACZNEGO!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.**

**Bohaterowie, etc. należą do** **_L.J. Smith_**** i do Producentów serialu "****_Vampire Diaries_****" - **_**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Część 2  
_Powitanie w Warszawie_  
**

Wreszcie wylądowaliśmy na Okęciu. Śnieg padał, ale nie na tyle intensywnie, żeby zakłócić nam lot. Czego na pewno się nie spodziewałam, to wielkiego, czarnego mercedesa GLK, a przy nim… Ani i Kola.

Czy moja młodsza siostra się zmieniła? Trudno było to określić, kiedy tak stała na dworze, opatulona w wysokie kozaki, zimowy płaszcz, rękawiczki, szalik i czapkę, która zasłaniała jej prawie całą twarz. Kol natomiast, ponieważ, jak my wszyscy, nie odczuwa zbyt mocno zmian temperatur, miał na sobie ledwie ciężkie buciory, jeansy, czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i uśmiech, przy którym chwalił się całym garniturem swoich białych zębów.

Odporność na temperaturę odpornością, ale sama uznałam, że cieplejsze ubranie nie tylko nie zaszkodzi, a raczej pomoże, chociażby dla zachowania pozorów. Dlatego sama wybrałam spośród swoich najświeższych zakupów kapelusz, skórzane kozaki od Jimmy'ego Choo, prostą, granatową sukienkę z długimi rękawami od Alexandra McQueena, a do tego czarny, zimowy płaszcz Burberry i czarną torebkę od Luisa Vuittona.

Kiedy schodziliśmy po schodkach na płytę lotniska, Elijah przepuścił mnie pierwszą, a jak tylko zeszłam, znalazłam się w uścisku swojej siostry.

– Nareszcie! Tak się za tobą stęskniliśmy!

– Ja za wami też… – mruknęłam, przytulając się do niej jeszcze mocniej.

Kiedy się wreszcie odsunęłyśmy, Kol, jak to Kol, zrobił minę szczeniaczka.

– A ze mną się nie przywitasz, Słońce?

Pozornie pogroziłam mu palcem i zrobiłam wielce poważną minę.

– Z tobą to się jeszcze policzę!

Ale zaraz otworzyłam ramiona, by i jego wyściskać. W końcu za tym wielkim dzieciakiem także trochę się stęskniłam. Kiedy już go puściłam, zauważyłam, że Ania z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem przygląda się Elijah, który już w tym momencie stał tuż za mną.

– A to kto? Kolejny boski przystojniak z importu? Gdzie ty ich wszystkich wynajdujesz? Najpierw Damon, potem Stefan, a teraz… – spytała scenicznym szeptem.

Na imię starszego Salvatore'a momentalnie się spięłam, ale zaraz, dla niepoznaki, w odpowiedzi wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu i wzięłam Eliego za rękę, żeby go przedstawić siostrze. Nie zdążyłam jednak, bo uprzedził mnie Kol.

– To, Najdroższa, jest mój najstarszy, najnudniejszy brat, Elijah. – Zaraz odwrócił się w jego stronę i zauważyłam zdziwienie w jego oczach. – Co tu robisz? Przyjechałeś na kontrolę, sprawdzić, jak się sprawuję? – Ton Kola zdawał się lekki, ale wyraźnie wyczuwałam w nim irytację.

Wtedy, ku mojemu zdumieniu, poczułam ramię Eliego obejmujące mnie w pasie.

– Tym razem akurat nie, bracie. Przyjechałem na zaproszenie Marty, by jej towarzyszyć podczas rodzinnych świąt Bożego Narodzenia. – Nie widziałam twarzy Elijah, więc jedyną oznaką irytacji, jaką byłam w stanie zarejestrować, było lekkie zwiększenie jego uścisku na moim boku. Zaraz, jak na gentlemana przystało, przedstawił się Ani, unosząc jej okrytą rękawiczką dłoń do ust. – Elijah Mikaelson, do usług.

– Ten _najbardziej odpowiedzialny_ brat – dodałam jeszcze, patrząc znacząco na Kola, który za plecami Ani przewrócił oczyma.

Moja siostra uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Eliego i mruknęła:

– Och, wiele o tobie słyszałam, nie tylko od siostry, ale również od Kola… Wygląda na to, że urok osobisty jest u was rodzinny…

– Och, nawet nie wiesz jak… – westchnęłam, posyłając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Kolowi. Mówiłam poważnie o tym, że się z nim policzę. Niech sobie nie myśli, że może bezkarnie przyjeżdżać do Polski i uwodzić moją siostrę.

Wtedy ona, jak zwykle waląc prosto z mostu, spytała:

– To co? Jesteście razem?

Posłałam zaraz Eliemu przerażone spojrzenie. Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy na pewno przed wszystkimi powinniśmy udawać parę. Elijah podjął w tym momencie decyzję za mnie – dobrą, należy dodać.

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i, jako przyjaciel Marty, postanowiłem jej pomóc, dotrzymując jej towarzystwa na waszym świątecznym obiedzie.

Czyli sprawa została postawiona jasno i przynajmniej mogliśmy uniknąć dociekliwych uwag Kola, który pewnie szybko odkryłby naszą przykrywkę.

Nie zdążyliśmy wyjaśnić nic więcej, bo zaraz Kol, jak to na niego przystało, udał, że już jest znudzony.

– To wprost fantastycznie, ale nie wiem jak wy, ja padam z głodu, ponieważ pewna bardzo uparta osóbka – posłał w tym momencie znaczące spojrzenie Ani – kazała mi się dzisiaj zwlec z łóżka o nieludzkiej porze, a potem, bez śniadania, lecieć na łeb, na szyję, żeby was odebrać.

Dlatego szybko wsiedliśmy do mercedesa (do którego już zdążono przenieść nasze bagaże) i ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjazdu z lotniska. Byłam w szoku, że nie wzięli kierowcy, albo że Ania nie usiadła za kierownicą, tylko… Kol.

– Od kiedy ty umiesz prowadzić? – Dobrze pamiętałam, że za kółkiem Kol radził sobie początkowo niewiele lepiej od Bex.

Odpowiedziała mi Ania, która siedziała z przodu, na siedzeniu pasażera.

– Musiałam go nauczyć po tym, jak absolutnie odmówił podróży po Warszawie komunikacją miejską.

Chociaż tego nie widziałam dokładnie, bo siedziałam za nim, byłam przekonana, ze Kol zaraz po słowach Ani przewrócił oczami z irytacji.

– Sama mi tego zabroniłaś, po tym małym, drobnym incydencie z tamtym dupkiem…

Zaraz mnie to zaintrygowało i jak widać nie tylko mnie, bo to Elijah zapytał:

– Jakim incydencie?

Zamiast Kola, odpowiedziała Ania.

– Tylko jakiś facet się do mnie uśmiechnął z fotela naprzeciwko, a niewiele brakowało, by Kol doskoczył do niego i wyrzucił go przez okno.

To był dopiero szok.

– Naprawdę, Dzieciaku, nie spodziewałam się, że jesteś typem zazdrośnika… – rozbawiona, mruknęłam do Kola, ale tak, że wszyscy usłyszeli.

Wcale mi się nie zdawało, że jego dłonie zacisnęły się mocniej na kierownicy.

– Mówiłem, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywała… Jestem starszy od ciebie. – warknął.

Zaraz wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu, tak, żeby zobaczył mnie we wstecznym lusterku.

– W praktyce tylko o pół roku. Poza tym, przestanę tak się do ciebie zwracać, jak uznam, że nie zachowujesz się jak pięciolatek.

W tym momencie wtrącił się wyraźnie już rozbawiony Elijah.

– To chyba i tak lepsze niż „_Kolka_", jak zwracaliśmy się do niego wszyscy przez długie lata, bo we wczesnym dzieciństwie bez przerwy darł się wniebogłosy.

Na to już nie mogliśmy nie roześmiać się wszyscy głośno. To znaczy, wszyscy oprócz Kola, który w szalonym tempie, zygzakiem wymijał kolejne samochody pod drodze do domu. Mogłabym się założyć, że robił tak, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się poza tym samochodem. Gdyby w tym momencie nie prowadził, pewnie jakimś magicznym sposobem wyciągnąłby zza siebie kija do baseballa i próbowałby nas nim zdzielić.

Już dawno się przekonałam o tym, jak nadwrażliwe Kol miał ego i jak bardzo potrzebował jego nieustannego wzmacniania. Cóż, jeśli chodziło o mnie czy o Elijah, to po prostu mógł o tym zapomnieć. Jak widać, Ania też nie zamierzała mu pobłażać, bo w pewnym momencie zwróciła się do niego stanowczo:

– Zmień pas. – Zignorował ją, co sprawiło, że zaraz dodała, nieco bardziej zirytowana. – Tędy pakujesz się w kilometrowy korek, lepiej jechać przez miasto…

Kol już zaczynał się w tym momencie gotować.

– Kto tu jest kierowcą? Nie wiecie o tym, że kierowca wie najlepiej?

W tym momencie się wtrąciłam.

– Akurat, wyobraź sobie, guzik prawda. Kierowca ma słuchać nawigatora, szczególnie, jeśli ten ma dłużej prawo jazdy i dłużej mieszka w tym mieście.

W radiu właśnie rozbrzmiało „Do They Know It's Christmas?" Band Aid, a chwilę później widziałam we wstecznym lusterku, jak bardzo mordercze spojrzenie przesłał mi Kol. Nie tylko je wytrzymałam, ale wręcz rzuciłam mu wyzwanie, kiedy jeszcze dodałam:

– I wiesz, lepiej patrz na drogę. Nie chcemy spowodować wypadku w jednym z najbardziej zakorkowanych dni w roku, prawda?

Przekomarzanie z Kolem od razu poprawiło mi nastrój i sprawiło, że czułam się bardziej odprężona. Chociaż wciąż drżałam na samą myśl o świątecznym obiedzie za dwa dni, coraz bardziej przekonywałam sama siebie, że mogę stawić czoła całej rodzinie.

W końcu dotarliśmy pod nasz apartamentowiec, na szczęście drogą przez miasto. Szczególnie, że, kiedy jechaliśmy, w radiu pojawił się alert o kilkukilometrowym korku na Trasie Łazienkowskiej, w który pewnie wpakowalibyśmy się na własne życzenie, gdyby nie interwencja Ani i moja.

Co prawda, Elijah, jak przystało na faceta, zmieścił się w jednej większej walizce i torbie podręcznej, jednak moje pięć dużych waliz aż prosiło, żebyśmy wjechali na najwyższe piętro. Kol mógł dać trochę upust swej frustracji, kiedy wyjmował je z bratem z bagażnika.

– Słońce, czegoś ty tu napakowała? Kamieni?

Wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu.

– Wiesz, to zaledwie parę prezentów dla wszystkich. Jeśli to jednak dla ciebie za ciężkie, to spokojnie, mogę wziąć swoje walizki…

Już po nie sięgałam, kiedy trzepnął mnie w ręce.

– Zapomnij. My tu jesteśmy facetami, my nosimy bagaże… – warknął, po czym wyciągnął ostatnią moją torbę i postawił na odśnieżonej części chodnika.

Z trudem powstrzymałam się od śmiechu, szczególnie, kiedy obok usłyszałam komentarz Ani.

– On tak zawsze. Mogłabym się założyć, że jak wymyślali określenie „macho", to jego mieli na myśli.

W pełni świadoma, że i Kol, i Elijah doskonale nas słyszą, dodałam:

– Zapomniałaś jeszcze o „wrażliwym męskim ego". Myślałam, że jego synonimem jest Klaus, ale Kol pod tym względem bije go na głowę.

Obie zaśmiałyśmy się pod nosem, szczególnie, kiedy zauważyłyśmy rozbawienie na twarzy Eliego i wyraźnego focha u Pierwotnej Primadonny.

Aby Ania mogła wpuścić Elijah do mieszkania, my we dwie pojechałyśmy windą pierwsze. Kiedy zamknęły się za nami drzwi kabiny, wreszcie mogłam lepiej się przyjrzeć siostrze, która jeszcze w samochodzie zdjęła czapkę, szalik i rękawiczki.

Ciemnoblond włosy (teraz wiedziałam, że razem z naszym bratem odziedziczyła je jeszcze po Klausie), były teraz prawie tak samo długie, jak moje. Mimo wczesnej pory, bo nie minęła nawet ósma rano, już miała staranny makijaż. Oprócz tego, była szeroko uśmiechnięta i wyglądała wręcz promiennie.

Zastanawiałam się, czy z pozytywnymi zmianami w jej wyglądzie miało jakiś związek odkrycie jej prawdziwej natury – czarownicy. W końcu, w pełni się rozwinęła dopiero w momencie, kiedy ja przeszłam ostateczną przemianę w Pierwotną Hybrydę…

– Siostra, świetnie wyglądasz. Nie wiem, co ci tak posłużyło, czy to mieszkanie w Warszawie, czy to nowe życie czarownicy, czy…

Nie dokończyłam, bo wtrąciła:

– Czy też raczej związek z Kolem… – Kiedy w odpowiedzi tylko przewróciłam oczyma, roześmiała się głośno. – No co? Nie cieszysz się z mojego powodu?

Skrzywiłam się, jakbym zjadła coś nieświeżego.

– Ze względu na ciebie się cieszę. To jednak nie oznacza, że nie mam ochoty skręcić mu karku.

Posłała mi badawcze spojrzenie.

– Przecież pełnia księżyca była jakiś tydzień temu…

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

– Pełnia to jedno, a stres związany ze spotkaniem z rodziną to drugie. Nie pomaga fakt, że mój najbardziej nieodpowiedzialny i dziecinny przyjaciel związał się z moją młodszą siostrą. Wciąż uważam, że jesteś na to za młoda… – Założyłam ręce na piersi. Wreszcie miałam okazję osobiście okazać swoją dezaprobatę.

Nie za bardzo było to skuteczne, szczególnie, że w tym momencie drzwi windy się otworzyły i znalazłyśmy się w naszym mieszkaniu. Od razu zauważyłam, że trochę się tam zmieniło podczas mojej nieobecności, ale najpierw musiałyśmy dotrzeć do drzwi na klatkę schodową, by Ania mogła wpuścić Elijah do środka.

W tym momencie wiedziałam, że naszą rozmowę odnośnie związku Ani i Kola będziemy musiały odłożyć, aż znów będziemy same. Już w głowie tworzył mi się plan, jak do tego doprowadzić…

* * *

**C. D. N.**

* * *

**A/N: Niedługo ciąg dalszy:)**

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**oprócz świątecznych piosenek i kolęd tu wspomnianych,  
proponuję posłuchać swoich ulubionych świątecznych przebojów!:)

* * *

Kreacja Marty w tej części,  
dostępna jest na moim profilu na** Polyvore  
**pt. **_Come Fly With Me_**** :)**

* * *

Do kolejnego epizodu z tej świątecznej opowieści!


	3. W warszawskim mieszkaniu

**A/N: Oto kolejna część  
Świątecznej Opowieści  
Marty i Elijah ;)**

**Specjalnie, dla Krucyfiks i Arowanaax3!  
(w podziękowaniu za komentarze  
pod wcześniejszymi częściami:)**

**SMACZNEGO!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.**

**Bohaterowie, etc. należą do** **_L.J. Smith_**** i do Producentów serialu "****_Vampire Diaries_****" - **_**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Część 3  
****_W warszawskim mieszkaniu_****  
**

Kiedy bagaże znalazły się w salonie, pojawił się pierwszy problem: w mieszkaniu były tylko dwie sypialnie. Dawny pokój Stefana od początku zajęła Ania, a wraz z nią Kol. Sypialnię Damona niedługo po jego wyjeździe z Warszawy przekształciliśmy w gabinet. Były tam dwa biurka i regały z książkami od podłogi do sufitu, tak jak zawsze to sobie z siostrą wyobrażałyśmy. Owszem, znalazła się tam także stara sofa z salonu, ale największemu wrogowi nie kazałabym na niej spać, bo się do tego zwyczajnie nie nadawała.

Gdybym przyjechała sama, nie byłoby żadnego problemu. Jednak w sytuacji, gdy Elijah przybył mi na pomoc, nie mogłam skazać go na spanie na nowej kanapie w salonie – wygodnej, nowoczesnej i w kolorze soczystej pomarańczy, ale strasznie twardej, gdy zrobiło się z niej łóżko.

Wchodziło w grę moje posłanie… Niby szerokie na nie dwie, a przynajmniej cztery osoby, ale jednak – jedno. Zanim wzięłam się za rozpakowywanie bagaży, skoczyłam na górę, na antresolę, by sprawdzić, czy coś zmieniło się w mojej sypialni. A jednak, Ania, tak jak mnie wcześniej zapewniała, niczego tam nie ruszała.

Minionej zimy zrobiłam tam generalny remont. Zastąpiłam otaczającą mnie wszędzie biel feerią barw. Każda ściana miała inny, soczysty kolor: jasnozielony, błękitny, słoneczną żółć i ciemną czerwień (której było najmniej, ponieważ na tej ścianie znajdowały się ukośne okna). Wymieniłam także meble na wygodniejsze i każda sztuka odznaczała się inną, intensywną barwą.

Mnie samej projekt tego wnętrza podobał się ogromnie. Za każdym razem, gdy wchodziłam do środka, wiedziałam, że bez problemu się wyśpię, a rano obudzę wypoczęta i pełna energii. Kiedy jednak krytycznym okiem przyjrzałam się swojej sypialni, zastanawiałam się, czy przypadkiem to nagromadzenie barw po prostu nie przerazi Elijah…

Przygryzłam wargę, by nie roześmiać się na samą myśl o jego minie, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą dźwięk przesuwanych drzwi.

– Twoje bagaże… – Eli zaczął, ale urwał, więc odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć na własne oczy jego reakcję na moją sypialnię.

Początkowo odebrało mu mowę, tego byłam pewna. Odstawił walizki i wkroczył do pokoju, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Jeśli jednak oczekiwałam jakiegoś negatywnego odzewu, to się myliłam. Po dłuższej chwili zauważyłam, że jeden z kącików jego ust unosi się lekko i sama nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– To twoja sypialnia. – Nie było to pytanie, raczej stwierdzenie, ale i tak przytaknęłam ruchem głowy. – Sądzę, że doskonale oddaje twoją osobowość.

Dopiero po tych słowach Elijah spojrzał mi w oczy i naprawdę się uśmiechnął.

– Czyli jak? Jest krzykliwa i przytłaczająca? – zanim się zorientowałam, zwerbalizowałam swoje obawy.

Zaprzeczył.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Promienieje od niej życie i energia, którą zaraża wszystkich dookoła.

Spojrzenie, jakie w tym momencie mi posłał, sprawiło, że poczułam, jak na mojej twarzy wykwitają rumieńce, chociaż po śmierci powinno być to niemożliwe. Zabrakło mi tchu i nie mogłam się przemóc, by przerwać nasz kontakt wzrokowy. Znów zapanowało między nami to dziwne, znajome napięcie, które lubiłam coraz bardziej.

Nie wiedziałam, co mu na to odpowiedzieć. Eli chciał chyba jeszcze coś dodać, ale nagle w drzwiach sypialni stanęła Ania i w ten sposób wrażenie, że jesteśmy z Elijah sami na świecie, prysło jak bańka mydlana.

– Proponuję na później odłożyć kwestię naszej sytuacji łóżkowej. Najpierw, to tam na dole, w salonie, czeka na nas pusta przestrzeń, gotowa na choinkę. Poza tym, Martuś, pamiętasz, że w zeszłym roku potłukły nam się wszystkie bombki…

Jako pierwsza przerwałam jednak kontakt wzrokowy z Elijah i spojrzałam na siostrę.

– Jasne. Trzeba odhaczyć ubieranie choinki tutaj jeszcze dziś, bo jutro z samego rana jedziemy do domu.

Nie umknęła mojej uwadze mina, jaką Ania zrobiła, kiedy zobaczyła mnie i Eliego, tkwiących tak w bezruchu. Wiedziałam, że czeka mnie przesłuchanie później.

– Świetnie. W takim razie przebierzcie się w coś wygodnego, bo po śniadaniu jedziemy na polowanie na choinkę i ozdoby! – Aż zatarła ręce na tę myśl. Udzielił mi się jej entuzjazm i także uśmiechnęłam się od ucha do ucha. – Ach, i na zejście macie jakiś kwadrans. Dzisiaj gotuje Kol, a wierzcie mi, niebezpiecznie jest zostawiać go w kuchni na dłużej…

– Akurat w to jestem skłonna uwierzyć… – przypomniały mi się opowieści Elijah o Kolu i jego próbach zdobycia pewnej kucharki. Ania zaraz potem wyszła, a ja podeszłam do jednej ze swoich walizek z ubraniami, by poszukać czegoś odpowiedniejszego na dzień długiego chodzenia. Zanim jednak to zrobiłam, odwróciłam się do Pierwotnego. – Do łazienki drzwi po lewo, moja garderoba po prawo.

Podziękował mi i tylko wziął swoją torbę podręczną, by zaraz potem przejść do łazienki. Świetnie się tak składało, bo chciałam w czasie tego kwadransa także zawiesić w szafie rzeczy, które miały największą szansę się pomiąć.

Nucąc pod nosem „Baby, It's Cold Outside", ściągnęłam sukienkę i zdecydowałam się na ciemne jeansy, ciemnozielony golf, zielone oficerki L. K. Bennett i zieloną, dużą torbę Givenchy. Miałam na to wszystko później jeszcze założyć czarny, zimowy płaszcz Burberry i kapelusz, w których przyjechałam.

Spodziewałam się, że, kiedy wyjdę z garderoby, zastanę Elijah w kolejnym pełnym garniturze – jego znaku rozpoznawczym. Szczęka mi opadła z wrażenia, kiedy wróciłam do sypialni, a tam Pierwotny stał… w czarnych jeansach i białej koszuli do garnituru, z rozpiętym kołnierzykiem i podwiniętymi rękawami.

To naprawdę było nie fair, że ten facet w każdym kolejnym wcieleniu wyglądał coraz lepiej. No, powiedzmy, wciąż sądziłam, że nic nie pobije go jedynie w spodniach od piżamy, ale na widok tak wielkiej w nim zmiany, poczułam, jak ślinka sama mi cieknie.

Sama siebie zganiłam się za to, że pozwoliłam swojej wyobraźni nagle zawędrować bardzo daleko. Powinnam pamiętać o tym, że on najprawdopodobniej wcale nie jest mną zainteresowany pod tym względem… Jakaś jednak natrętna myśl spowodowała, że nie byłam w stanie opanować tego, jak mój wzrok przesuwał się po jego muskularnej sylwetce, do tej pory świetnie ukazywanej pod garniturami szytymi na miarę, a tym razem wyraźnie zarysowanej pod jeansami i koszulą. Już nawet nie wspomnę o tym, jak przyjemnie wyglądały jego bicepsy… Zawsze uwielbiałam, jak faceci nosili koszule z podwiniętymi rękawami.

Zdołałam się opanować na tyle, by z pozorną nonszalancją zapytać:

– Nie w garniturze?

Wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby nigdy nic, a ja nie mogłam się powstrzymać, tylko obserwowałam przy tym ruchu grę jego mięśni. Zaraz też złożyłam w myślach błagalną modlitwę: _Boże, pomóż mi zapanować nad sobą, nie pozwól mi wskoczyć na niego znienacka i już całkiem się zbłaźnić…_

– Szkoda by go było, jeśli mamy przynieść z Kolem do domu prawie trzymetrową choinkę, jakiej zażyczyła sobie twoja siostra.

Ach, więc względy czysto praktyczne zadecydowały o tym, że Elijah nagle z wcielenia seksownego gentlemana stał się… po prostu… najprawdziwszym ciachem…

_Opanuj się Marta! _– wrzeszczała moja podświadomość i wreszcie udało mi się jej posłuchać.

_–_ Nie będzie ci jednak trochę za zimno? – Nie, żeby mi przeszkadzało, gdyby tak pozostał, ale na dworze naprawdę było na minusie.

Oczy mi prawie z orbit wyszły, kiedy z mojego łóżka podniósł… popielatą, skórzaną kurtkę, podszytą kożuszkiem. Och, już nie mogłam się doczekać, kiedy wyjdziemy w miasto…

– To co? Idziemy? – W zdumiewający sposób, Elijah posłał mi zawadiacki uśmiech i podał mi ramię, które ochoczo przyjęłam. Zdecydowanie, urok Mikaelsonów był po prostu niezawodny, czego byłam chodzącym przykładem, rozpuszczając się przy nim jak masło.

– Chyba, jeśli przeżyjemy śniadanie zaserwowane przez Kola, to nawet cały dzień świątecznych zakupów i obiad z moją rodziną nie będzie tak straszny. – rzuciłam pod nosem.

Zaraz, z dołu rozległo się warknięcie młodszego Pierwotnego:

– Wszystko słyszę!

Nie wytrzymałam. Parsknęłam śmiechem. Kiedy zerknęłam na twarz Eliego, on także nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i mi zawtórował.

Prawdziwy uśmiech na twarzy Elijah Mikaelsona potrafił od razu rozjaśnić cały mój dzień.

* * *

A jednak, jakimś cudem przeżyliśmy śniadanie. Możliwe, że to dlatego, że składało się ono głównie z tostów i jajecznicy, a to nawet ja, ze swoimi ograniczonymi umiejętnościami kulinarnymi, potrafiłam całkiem nieźle przyrządzić. Kol najwyraźniej również.

Dla Ani, która nie znała Elijah tak dobrze jak ja czy jego brat, widok najstarszego Mikaelsona bez garnituru nie był żadnym szokiem. Zauważyłam tylko, że na jego widok posłała mi spojrzenie pełne aprobaty. Miałam ochotę głośno się na to roześmiać.

Kol jednak był zdziwiony w podobny sposób do mnie, tylko postanowił okazać to nieco inaczej:

– Bracie, upadłeś na głowę? Zapomniałeś swojego uniformu wiecznego sztywniaka, czy co?

Miałam ochotę odpowiedzieć mu jakąś ciętą ripostą, ale ubiegł mnie Elijah:

– Wyjątkowe okoliczności wymagają wyjątkowych środków, braciszku.

Byłam strasznie ciekawa, co też miał przy tym na myśli, ale zaraz spojrzał na mnie tak, że przypomniało mi się, jak kiedyś powiedział, że auto Bonda wyprowadza z garażu tylko w nadzwyczajnych sytuacjach i miał wtedy na myśli kolację ze mną… Nie wiem dokładnie dlaczego, ale nagle poczułam się wręcz absurdalnie zadowolona.

Po śniadaniu naczynia trafiły do zmywarki i przeszliśmy wszyscy do przedpokoju, by przygotować się do wyjścia. Wróciłam jeszcze do salonu po torebkę, więc, kiedy podeszłam do wieszaka na płaszcze, Elijah, już w swojej skórzanej, podbitej kożuchem kurtce, trzymał mój czarny płaszcz, by pomóc mi go włożyć. Zauważyłam przy tym rozbawienie u Kola i zaintrygowane spojrzenia Ani, ale zignorowałam je. Zamiast tego każdą komórką ciała czułam, jak Eli narzuca mi płaszcz na ramiona, a potem, jakby nigdy nic, wyciąga mi rozpuszczone włosy zza kołnierza. Czy mi się zdawało, czy jego palce odrobinę dłużej niż powinny przesunęły się przy tym po moim karku? Jeśli mi się tylko zdawało, to znaczy, że zaczęłam tracić zmysły, ponieważ wyraźnie poczułam, jak całe moje ciało napięło się w tym momencie jak struna. Oddech mi wrócił dopiero, kiedy zapięłam płaszcz i założyłam na głowę kapelusz. Zerknęłam na pozostałych i gdy już wszyscy byliśmy gotowi, ruszyliśmy, by stawić czoła dzikiemu tłumowi warszawiaków, którzy, podobnie jak my, odłożyli sprawę kupna choinki, ozdób świątecznych i niektórych prezentów na ostatnią chwilę.

A jednak, po wszystkim, czemu musieliśmy stawić czoła w minionym roku, po moich wielokrotnych przemianach w wilkołaka, perspektywa spędzenia najbliższych godzin w ten sposób wydała się nawet całkiem zachęcająca. Szczególnie, że odciągało to moje myśli od kolacji wigilijnej następnego dnia, a przede wszystkim, od świątecznego obiadu w pierwszy dzień świąt.

* * *

**C. D. N.**

* * *

**A/N: Niedługo ciąg dalszy:)**

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**oprócz świątecznych piosenek i kolęd tu wspomnianych,  
proponuję posłuchać swoich ulubionych świątecznych przebojów!:)

* * *

Kreacja Marty w tej części,  
dostępna jest na moim profilu na** Polyvore  
**pt. **Winter In London** **:)**

* * *

Do kolejnego epizodu z tej świątecznej opowieści!


	4. Świąteczne zakupy

**A/N: Przed Wami  
kolejna część**

**Świątecznej Opowieści  
Marty i Elijah ;)**

**Specjalnie, dla WSZYSTKICH CZYTELNIKÓW!:)**

**SMACZNEGO!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.**

**Bohaterowie, etc. należą do** **_L.J. Smith_**** i do Producentów serialu "****_Vampire Diaries_****" - **_**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Część 4  
****_Świąteczne zakupy_****  
**

Uznaliśmy, że najpraktyczniej będzie jechać prosto do centrum. Naszym celom najbardziej odpowiadał jarmark bożonarodzeniowy wokół Dworca Centralnego. Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale udało nam się zaparkować mercedesa na podziemnym parkingu pod Złotymi Tarasami. Kiedy wyszliśmy z powrotem na powierzchnię, nadszedł czas na to, by się rozdzielić.

– Wy kupujecie choinkę, my szukamy ozdób. – Zdecydowała Ania i w pełni się z nią zgadzałam. Nie było się co kłócić z moją młodszą siostrą, jeśli coś sobie umyśliła. Szczególnie, że uważałam, że miała rację. Facetom należało zostawić polowanie na choinkę, a my mogłyśmy wybrać bombki, światła i łańcuchy, a przy tym porozmawiać, nadrobić to, czego nie udało nam się opowiedzieć przez Skype'a i telefon co tydzień przez minione pół roku.

Jeśli Kol miał jakieś obiekcje, to nie zdążył ich zgłosić, ponieważ Elijah zgodził się z nami.

– Doskonale. W takim razie widzimy się tutaj za, powiedzmy… dwie godziny?

Przytaknęłyśmy i chwilę później zostałyśmy same, z dosyć długą listą niezbędnych ozdób choinkowych do kupienia. Skierowałyśmy się w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku do Mikaelsonów.

– No dobrze… Wpadłaś już na pomysł, jak chcemy przenieść tyle łatwo tłukących się ozdób do samochodu bez katastrofy po drodze? – spytałam Ani, starając się odsunąć nadciągające przesłuchanie tak długo, jak tylko się da.

Moja droga młodsza siostra machnęła na to ręką.

– Wymyśliłam to już jakiś czas temu. Mama i ciocie bardzo lubią kosze wiklinowe. Kupimy cztery największe i do nich włożymy najbardziej kruche rzeczy… Mam zapasowe kluczyki do mercedesa, więc nie będzie z tym problemu…

To mi przypomniało o jeszcze jednej zagwozdce, która mnie dręczyła od rana.

– No właśnie… A skąd żeście go wytrzasnęli? Gdzie nasza corsa? – Miałam na myśli samochód, który rodzice kupili nam niedługo po tym, jak obie wyrobiłyśmy sobie prawo jazdy. Tym autkiem jeździłam na zmianę z Anią aż do mojego wyjazdu do Stanów.

Moja droga młodsza siostra zaczęła swoje wyjaśnienia od przewrócenia oczami.

– Nie martw się, corsa jest w dobrych rękach. Dziadkom zepsuł się samochód jakiś miesiąc temu, więc trafiła do nich. A jeśli chodzi o mercedesa… Mówiłam ci, że to mnie przypadł ten wątpliwy zaszczyt nauczenia Kola prowadzić. Powiedzmy, że… tak samo jak komunikacją miejską, odmówił jazdy naszym małym oplem.

Aż wzniosłam oczy do góry.

– Cóż, Dzieciak nie tylko ma wrażliwe ego, ale na dodatek jest snobem. Założę się, że najbardziej wypasiona wersja tego czołgu to był jego pomysł…

Ania roześmiała się, szczególnie słysząc w moim głosie, jak bardzo byłam tym zdegustowana.

– A czegóż innego oczekiwać po Mikaelsonie? – odpowiedziała i zabrzmiało to prawie jak filozoficzna sentencja, tak bardzo było to prawdziwe. – Poza tym, nie rozumiem, czemu w ogóle się temu dziwisz. Nie przyleciałaś do Polski zwykłym, rejsowym samolotem, tylko ich rodzinnym _odrzutowcem_. I sama mi mówiłaś, że ulubionym samochodem Elijah jest jego _Aston Martin_, a wszystkie jego garnitury są z najwyższej z najwyższych półek…

Przytaknęłam. Trudno byłoby się z tym nie zgodzić.

– Rebekah mi to kiedyś wyjaśniła. Powiedziała, że przez tysiąc lat nagromadzili tak wielkie bogactwo, że grzechem byłoby z niego nie korzystać. Tak, to przynajmniej Mikaelsonowie mogą niekiedy sami nakręcać gospodarkę, bo zawsze kupują „to, co najlepsze", niezależnie od ceny…

W tym momencie wyglądało to tak, jakby nad głową mojej siostry zapaliła się kreskówkowa żarówka.

– To już wiem, skąd się bierze nasza miłość do zakupów! Mamy ją w genach!

Roześmiałyśmy się na to obie i w tym momencie dotarłyśmy do stoiska z wikliną. Kiedy dwadzieścia minut później odchodziłyśmy stamtąd zaopatrzone w nasze kosze, mogłyśmy bez problemu kontynuować rozmowę.

– Ale masz rację. Owszem, przyznaję, łatwo jest się przyzwyczaić do dobrego, a już szczególnie do luksusu… – Przypomniało mi się wnętrze odrzutowca Mikaelsonów, zaopatrzonego nawet w najprawdziwszą sypialnię, z podwójnym łóżkiem. – Sama staram się jak mogę ograniczać przyjmowanie prezentów od Pierwotnych, bo trochę czuję się już z tego powodu zakłopotana… – Na widok zaciekawienia na twarzy Ani wiedziałam, że muszę to wyjaśnić. – Wiesz, nie tylko, kiedy zaszła potrzeba, ochoczo udzielili mi gościny tam, w Mystic Falls. Oprócz tego mam wrażenie, że wszyscy czuli się trochę winni z powodu tego, jak potraktował mnie kiedyś Klaus. Opowiadałam ci o tym. – Przytaknęła. – Rebekah najsprytniej z nich wszystkich wzbudza we mnie poczucie winy i tym samym zmusza do przyjęcia prezentów. Klaus natomiast w ogóle nie bawi się w takie gierki. Raz właściwie powiedział, że o cokolwiek bym go nie poprosiła, to to dostanę, a w ogóle, to i tak będzie mi dawał różne prezenty, jeśli uzna coś za odpowiednie dla „jego dziedziczki"…

Przy ostatnich słowach w powietrzu pokazałam cudzysłów i, ponieważ obie dobrze wiedziałyśmy, co za sobą niosło to określenie, znów nie mogłyśmy powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

– Nie powiesz mi, że nie masz ochoty skorzystać z tej, jakże hojnej, propozycji…

Myślałam, że żartuje, więc posłałam jej badawcze spojrzenie. Wyglądała jednak nagle na całkowicie poważną.

– A wiesz, że tym mianem określa również ciebie, odkąd stałaś się pełnoprawną czarownicą?

Och, to wyraźnie poprawiło jej jeszcze humor.

– Naprawdę?! W takim razie pod choinkę zażyczę sobie… kucyka!

Powiedziała to z tak fałszywym entuzjazmem, że zaraz obie znów śmiałyśmy się do rozpuku. Potem jednak uznałam, że warto ją uprzedzić:

– Tylko uważaj, nie wspominaj o tym przy Kolu, bo pewnie zaraz Klausowi da cynk i rzeczywiście się to spełni…

Ania wyglądała, jakby przez chwilę się nad tym zastanawiała.

– Cóż… taka nasza prywatna złota rybka… Albo czarodziejska różdżka… Mówisz i masz! Jakoś nie widzę w tym nic złego…

Może i mówiła kpiącym tonem, ale było w tym trochę prawdy.

– Tak… warto było najpierw dać się dwa razy zabić, a potem przez parę dni przechodzić przez tortury i parę jeszcze innych koszmarów, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć… – Wzruszyłam ramionami, jak gdyby to było nic takiego.

Kiedy do Ani dotarł sens moich słów, zatrzymała się i złapała mnie za ramię. Kiedy spojrzałam jej w oczy, widziałam, że nagle pojawił się w nich smutek i… żal.

– Przepraszam. Zapomniałam, w ogóle o tym nie pomyślałam. Musiałaś przez to wszystko przechodzić, podczas gdy ja po prostu obudziłam się pewnego pięknego dnia i umiałam czarować, jakbym robiła to przez całe życie…

Uznałam, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli umniejszę to, co mi się przydarzyło od czasu przemiany w wampira.

– Nie przesadzaj. Po pierwsze, wcale nie było ze mną tak źle, dałam sobie radę, z pomocą przyjaciół, a przede wszystkim, Mikaelsonów. A po drugie, to wcale u ciebie nie było tak szybko, łatwo i przyjemnie, bo pierwsza rzecz, jaką pamiętam, to twój telefon do mnie, kiedy to, spanikowana, wykrzyczałaś: „_Auto się pali! Pali się! Przeze mnie! Podpaliłam je i nawet nie wiem jak! Po prostu byłam wściekła, ale tak strasznie wściekła, że aż się trzęsłam i… już!"_. Potem domyśliłaś się, nie wiem skąd, że w grę wchodziły jakieś nadprzyrodzone moce. Uświadomiłaś też sobie, że jestem wampirem. Groteskowe, co? – Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, więc tylko niechętnie przytaknęła. – Gdyby nie pomoc Elijah i skany ksiąg magii Esther, które ci przesłaliśmy, to pewnie wciąż jeszcze nie byłabyś w stanie zapanować nad magią.

– Nie zapominaj, że dużą rolę odegrał tutaj także Kol – wtrąciła szybko Ania. Kiedy zauważyła moje sceptyczne spojrzenie, dodała jeszcze:

– Wierz mi, na początku niemiłosiernie grał mi na nerwach i kilka razy dziennie miałam ochotę go udusić. Ale wiedział, jak mi pomóc i raczej prędzej niż później zorientowałam się, że go potrzebuję… A on mnie. Poza tym nauczył mnie podchodzić do tego z humorem. Przezwał mnie Atomówką. – wtrąciła.

– Skąd mu to przyszło do głowy, przecież nie ogląda kreskówek? - parsknęłam śmiechem.

– Żartujesz? Jak wracam z zajęć, to przeważnie siedzi na kanapie, wgapiony w ekran. Nie masz pojęcia ile razy zmusił mnie do oglądania „Ojca Chrzestnego" – skrzywiła się.

– Ale bądź szczera, nie poleciałaś tylko na jego akcent, uśmiech i chłopięcy urok? – drążyłam, a ona zaraz, z uśmiechem, zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. – Cóż, nie mogę się na nim mścić za to, że pomógł ci, kiedy była taka potrzeba… – W ogóle mi się to nie podobało. Zupełnie psuło mi to moją koncepcję. – A nie próbował chociaż wkupić się w twoje łaski prezentami? – spytałam z nutą nadziei w głosie. Wtedy mogłabym to wykorzystać przeciw niemu.

Ania próbowała się przez chwilę wykręcać, ale nie dała rady.

– Jeśli za „prezent" uznasz tego mercedesa, który pewnego dnia po prostu pojawił się na naszym miejscu parkingowym… Albo nową gitarę, po tym, jak usiadł na mojej starej… – Na to wspomnienie moja siostrzyczka sama się wręcz skrzywiła.

– Co zrobił? Skrzywdził twoje maleństwo? To, na które harowałaś w wakacje przed klasą maturalną przez 3 miesiące? – Jednocześnie czułam, jak przepełnia mnie rozbawienie i oburzenie. – A i tak się z nim związałaś? Jakim cudem?!

Przygryzła wargę i przez moment patrzyła wszędzie, tylko nie na mnie.

– Wiesz, można powiedzieć, że odkupił swoje winy, skoro dwa dni później po powrocie z zajęć znalazłam na łóżku Fender Telecastera, i do tego edycję Nashville Deluxe…

Zagwizdałam z podziwem. Wiedział drań, jak trafić w dziesiątkę, mimo pozorów półgłówka umiał słuchać i był spostrzegawczy – zdjęcie tej gitary wisiało na drzwiach Ani od niepamiętnych czasów. O ile ja miałam hyzia na punkcie butów i torebek, to Ania – chociaż również ogromnie je ceniła, to najbardziej kochała swoją gitarę. Jednak ta, którą kupiła za oszczędności, i tak nie równała się z tą, którą podarował jej Kol. Zaczęłam rozumieć miłość do instrumentów mojej siostry dopiero gdy Klaus, jako jeden z etapów mojego treningu jako nowej hybrydy, kazał mi codziennie ćwiczyć malowanie i grę na fortepianie – „dla odprężenia". O ile z malowaniem wciąż miałam problem z narysowaniem jednej prostej linii, to w kwestii fortepianu i tak od dłuższego czasu zastanawiałam się nad rozpoczęciem nauki na poważnie. W ten sposób przynajmniej miałam dobrą wymówkę. Ostatnio byłam z siebie przede wszystkim dumna dlatego, że nauczyłam się grać wszystkimi palcami obu rąk. Obiecałam sobie, że niedługo wyjdę poza „Wlazł kotek na płotek" i „Kurki trzy". Może nawet, za jakieś sto lat, będę dla własnej rozrywki grać ragtime'y, jak np. słynny „The Entertainer"…

Dlatego właśnie doskonale wiedziałam, jak wielkim prezentem był dla Ani Telecaster. Nie bardzo rozumiałam, jak Kol przeszedł od zniszczenia jej gitary akustycznej do kupna elektrycznego fendera, ale zdecydowanie należały mu się punkty za inwencję. I za trafność wyboru prezentu.

Ania w tym momencie postanowiła przerwać moje rozmyślania.

– Dość jednak o mnie. Jestem bardzo ciekawa, w jaki sposób Elijah ewoluował z twojego przyjaciela do partnera na świąteczny rodzinny obiad…

Ach… Zaczynało się przesłuchanie. O ile łatwo było mi ją wypytywać i ganić za związek z Kolem, to o wiele trudniej było mi przyznawać się do własnych błędów i tłumaczyć swoją nadzwyczaj skomplikowaną sytuację uczuciową.

– Cóż… – Zaczęłam i widziałam po jej minie, że nie odpuści. Stałyśmy właśnie przy stoisku ze światełkami i bez zastanowienia wybierała kolorowe i białe lampki, im dłuższe, tym lepsze, tłumacząc, że i tak miałyśmy zamiar ozdobić także balustradę na tarasie. – Przyznaję, jeśli chodzi o moje życie uczuciowe, nie powiedziałam ci wszystkiego w naszych cotygodniowych rozmowach…

– No coś ty?! – Posłała mi krzywe spojrzenie. – Najpierw wiem tylko, że jedziesz do Stanów, żeby znaleźć Damona. Potem mi mówisz, że się zeszliście, a jak mija lato, że się rozstaliście i teraz jesteś Pierwotną Hybrydą… Ach, tak przy okazji, to wciąż ci nie wybaczyłam, że przyznałaś mi się do swojej przemiany w wampira przez telefon! – Ania wbiła mi przy tym oskarżycielski palec w ramię. Czasami, naprawdę, jeśli zechciała, potrafiła być przerażająca. A ja na dodatek miałam świadomość, że przy podkręconych emocjach jej magia mogła wymknąć się spod kontroli.

Zaczęłam od ściszenia głosu. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żebyśmy się ujawniły w tłumie ludzi, którzy odwiedzili bożonarodzeniowy jarmark.

– Już ci tłumaczyłam: co miałam powiedzieć? „_Wiesz, zabawna historia, uśmiejesz się – szłam sobie ulicą a tu nagle jeden kretyn skręcił mi kark… O, ale potem się obudziłam jako kolejne wcielenie pieprzonego Draculi!"?_

Ania nie ustępowała.

– Dlatego też wciąż nie rozumiem, jak mogłaś na niego polecieć po tym, co ci zrobił.

Wzniosłam oczy do góry. Z tym nie było co się kłócić.

– Najgorsze jest to, że sama też tego nie wiem. Ale ostatecznie na dobre wyszło. – Tu musiała przytaknąć. – Owszem, na jakiś czas zgłupiałam do reszty i zupełnie mi odbiło, ale zimny prysznic w postaci jego ostatecznego odrzucenia uświadomił mi jak toksyczny był nasz „związek"… – Wymawiając to słowo, skrzywiłam się z niesmakiem. Kiedy jej to tłumaczyłam, zorientowałam się, że naprawdę tak czuję. Tak, jakbym myślała na głos, a nie próbowała się tłumaczyć. – Dupek złamał mi serce i wciąż boli, ale jakoś się pozbieram. Małymi kroczkami, ale wychodzę z tego…

W tym momencie Ania przyjęła moje wytłumaczenie. Podejrzewałam, że nie chciała bardziej drążyć tematu na forum publicznym.

– A jaką rolę odgrywa w tej tragikomedii Elijah? Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie twojej nagrody pocieszenia, bo facet jest stanowczo zbyt uroczy i seksowny – zasługuje na więcej.

Natychmiast zaprzeczyłam.

– Absolutnie nie. Przez chwilę, przyznaję, próbowałam pocieszać się w ramionach Kola… – Ania uniosła brwi z miną pt. „_I masz czelność czepiać się mnie?_" – O czym już wiesz. Potem, przeszłam przez krótkotrwałe załamanie nerwowe, ale już jest dobrze. Wtedy jednak… – Jak miałam ubrać w słowa wszystko co odczuwałam w obecności Eliego? – Potrzebowałam pomocy, chociaż w życiu bym się do tego nie przyznała. Elijah zawsze służył mi oparciem i ramieniem, w które mogłam się wypłakać. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tego jestem pewna. Gdyby było inaczej, nie przybiegłby mi na pomoc, kiedy dręczyły mnie koszmary i nie objąłby mnie, żebym mogła spokojnie zasnąć…

Skupiłam na tamtym wspomnieniu… był dla mnie wszystkim, czego mi wtedy brakowało... Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważyłam poirytowaną minę Ani i usłyszałam, jak wzdycha ciężko.

– Facet przez całą noc trzyma cię w ramionach i pozwala się na sobie wypłakać, a ty mi mówisz, że jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi? – spytała zmęczonym tonem.

– Nie rozumiesz… – Zastanawiałam się, jak jej to wytłumaczyć, żeby jednak zrozumiała. – Elijah był przy mnie właściwie na każdym etapie podczas zerwania z Damonem i później. Od początku byłam przekonana, że po prostu mi współczuł albo czuł się po trosze winny. W końcu do tej katastrofy doszło dlatego, że postanowiłam być lojalna wobec Pierwotnych. Czy mnie pociąga? Jak najbardziej! Jak nikt inny! – Od razu mi ulżyło, kiedy wreszcie to z siebie wyrzuciłam. – Ale masz rację. Nie chcę, by był dla mnie tylko nagrodą pocieszenia. Nie zasługuje na to, zależy mi na nim o wiele bardziej... Jednak z jednej strony ważą się moje uczucia i potwornie sfrustrowane libido, a z drugiej wspomnienie niedawnego zranienia. Pewnie nie myślę logicznie... W dodatku, najprawdopodobniej on nie myśli o mnie w ten sposób…

W tym momencie mina mojej siostry była doprawdy przekomiczna. Oczy niemal wyszły jej z orbit, a buzię otworzyła jak ryba, która próbuje połknąć bańkę powietrza.

– On „_nie myśli o tobie w ten sposób_"… Siostra, może ty i jesteś starsza, czasem głupsza niż ustawa przewiduje. – Już miałam się wtrącić, ale mi przerwała. – Wierz mi, miałam dzisiaj okazję przyjrzeć się wam obojgu dokładnie i gołym okiem widać, że łączy was chemia!

– Chciałabym, żebyś miała rację… – mruknęłam sama do siebie. – Wciąż jednak mam wrażenie, że traktuje mnie jak resztę swojego rodzeństwa, tylko bardziej beznadziejną i nieustannie potrzebującą jego pomocy…

Wreszcie, wyrzuciłam to z siebie. Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu brakowało mi pewności siebie, to przede wszystkim dlatego, że wciąż nie byłam w pełni niezależna i do normalnego funkcjonowania potrzebowałam praktycznie nieustannej obecności któregoś z Pierwotnych. Ta zależność kłóciła się z moją potrzebą samodzielności i z chodzenia własnymi drogami. Dlatego nie potrafiłam dopuścić do siebie myśli, że może Elijah widział we mnie kogoś więcej...

Ania nie przejęła się zupełnie moim wywodem, tylko wciąż kręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Jak powiedziałam: starsza, nieśmiertelna, a momentami głupsza niż sanki!

Przestałam użalać się nad sobą i dałam jej kuksańca w bok.

– Uważaj, bo twój związek z Kolem dowodzi, że jesteś niewiele lepsza ode mnie…

W tym momencie wiedziałyśmy, że w tej kwestii na razie nie dojdziemy do porozumienia. Zaraz jednak obie znów roześmiałyśmy się z własnej głupoty.

– Na razie powinnyśmy tańczyć póki muzyka gra, później się zobaczy… – stwierdziła Ania. Zastanawiałam się, od kiedy zrobiła się taka mądra. Może zawsze taka była?

– Wiesz, akurat z Mikaelsonami, trochę pewnie pogra… – mruknęłam w odpowiedzi, na co obie udałyśmy, jak bardzo nam z tego powodu przykro:

– Oj nie wiem, jak to przeżyjemy! – wykrzyknęła, niby z rozżaleniem, Ania. Zaraz znów śmiałyśmy się do rozpuku i nim się spostrzegłyśmy, okazało się, że wszystkie cztery kosze są pełne lampek choinkowych, girland, łańcuchów i bombek w najróżniejszych kolorach. Szybko zapłaciłyśmy i zaniosłyśmy je do samochodu, bo na nasze plany potrzebowałyśmy jeszcze ze trzech takich kursów.

* * *

**C. D. N.**

* * *

**A/N: Niedługo ciąg dalszy:)  
Na razie dopiero nad nim pracuję;)**

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**oprócz świątecznych piosenek i kolęd tu wspomnianych,  
proponuję posłuchać swoich ulubionych świątecznych przebojów!:)

* * *

Kreacja Marty w tej części,  
dostępna jest na moim profilu na** Polyvore  
**pt. **Winter In London** **:)**

* * *

Do kolejnego epizodu z tej świątecznej opowieści!


	5. Spacer po Warszawie

**A/N: Przed Wami  
kolejna część**

**Świątecznej Opowieści  
Marty i Elijah ;)**

**Specjalnie, dla WSZYSTKICH CZYTELNIKÓW!:)**

**SMACZNEGO!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.**

**Bohaterowie, etc. należą do** **_L.J. Smith_**** i do Producentów serialu "****_Vampire Diaries_****" - **_**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Część 5  
****_Spacer po Warszawie_**

Gdy po raz czwarty przyniosłyśmy do samochodu kosze pełne ozdób świątecznych, zastałyśmy tam już Elijah i Kola. To nas raczej nie zdziwiło, natomiast choinka–gigant, zapakowana w ochronną siatkę i przywiązana sznurami do bagażnika na rowery na dachu mercedesa, sprawiła, że aż obie przystanęłyśmy i z wrażenia prawie upuściłam kosze z zakupami.

Młodszy z Mikaelsonów stał z rękoma założonymi na piersi, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie, na co wskazywał jego uśmiech od ucha do ucha.

– Świetna nie? do tego ma gęste gałęzie, jak się ją rozpakuje…

Nie był w stanie dokończyć, ponieważ przerwał mu oskarżycielski ton w głosie Ani:

– Czyś ty zupełnie zwariował? Ile miała mieć ta choinka?!

Także odłożyła kosze z zakupami i w tym momencie stała, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

Kol w tym momencie zmarszczył brwi, jakby ktoś zadał mu pytanie za milion. Elijah, który stał wcześniej za nim, podszedł do mnie i zabrał kosze, by podejść do bagażnika samochodu i spokojnie je rozpakować. Przy okazji odpowiedział za brata:

– Dwa i pół metra…

– No właśnie! Dziękuję Elijah. – Ania wzniosła aż ręce do góry, ale to nie przeszkodziło jej w podziękowaniu Eliemu, który zaraz zabrał także zakupy od niej, jakby nigdy nic. – To monstrum ma jakieś cztery metry. CZTERY! Gdzie mamy ją wstawić? I przecież zabraknie ozdób, na pewno!

Kol, z chwilowej dezorientacji, przeszedł w defensywę.

– Ale takie były strasznie małe i wcale mi się nie podobały! Elijah też nie! A ta była najładniejsza ze wszystkich! Wolałabyś, żebym wybrał brzydszą?

Jak tak obserwowałam ich kłótnię, to coraz bardziej rozumiałam, dlaczego się w końcu zeszli. Byli siebie warci. Nie zamierzałam się wtrącać, za dużo zabawy miałam z samego patrzenia na nich. W tym samym czasie Elijah przepakował do bagażnika zawartość ostatniego kosza i podszedł do mnie, przy czym, jak z magik wyciąga królika z kapelusza, tak on nagle podał mi bardzo charakterystyczny, papierowy kubek kawy w świąteczny wzór. Wymieniliśmy przy tym rozbawione spojrzenia. Automatycznie uniosłam kubek do ust, a kiedy poczułam smak wciąż gorącej orange mocha z dodatkowym espresso, nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać rozkosznego jęku. Nie wiem, czemu powinnam bardziej się dziwić – czy temu, że Elijah przezornie pomyślał o tym, że mogę potrzebować kawy, bo trochę zmarznę, czy też, że doskonale wiedział, który ze specjalnych, świątecznych smaków jest moim ulubionym. Chociaż, jakby się nad tym dobrze zastanowić, to pewnie przypomniał sobie, że tę kawę najczęściej zamawiałam podczas naszych spacerów po Londynie… Nagle poczułam się wręcz absurdalnie zadowolona z faktu, że Eli był tak spostrzegawczy.

Ania i Kol wciąż naskakiwaliby na siebie, gdyby Elijah nie zainterweniował po tym, jak napił się własnej kawy – jak się domyślałam, czarnej, z podwójnym espresso i dwoma łyżeczkami cukru.

– Jeśli można wtrącić… – I w tym momencie już uwaga Ani przeniosła się z młodszego Mikaelsona na starszego. – Zgadzam się z Kolem. Poza tym, sprawę ustawienia choinki możesz zostawić nam. Sufit w salonie jest na wysokości ponad pięciu metrów, tam, gdzie nie ma antresoli. Jeśli umieścimy ją niedaleko balustrady, nie będzie potrzebna nawet wyższa drabina…

Moja kochana siostrzyczka przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad jego słowami, aż w końcu skinęła głową na znak zgody.

– Niech będzie. To całkiem niezły pomysł. – W tym momencie przeniosła znów wzrok na Kola i znów zmarszczyła groźnie brwi. – Ale tym razem ty pójdziesz ze mną po dodatkowe ozdoby i nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa sprzeciwu, bo inaczej będziesz dzisiaj spać na tarasie!

Byłam pod wielkim wrażeniem tego, jak moja siostra radziła sobie z wybuchowym, groźnym i najbardziej nieobliczalnym z Mikaelsonów. Mogłabym się nawet pokusić o stwierdzenie, że całkiem go zdominowała…

– Doskonale. W takim razie my pójdziemy z Elijah do domu pieszo. – I już brałam go pod ramię, odciągając go w ten sposób od pozostałej dwójki. – I tak dotrzemy tam pewnie o tej samej porze, co wy, więc będziemy mieć jeszcze masę czasu, by udekorować mieszkanie…

Jeśli zaskoczyłam Eliego tym ruchem, to powstrzymał się od komentarzy aż do momentu, kiedy opuściliśmy podziemny parking i znaleźliśmy się już na zatłoczonej ulicy.

– Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł, by zostawiać ich samych? – odezwał się, ale nie oponował, kiedy przechodziliśmy przez pasy na plac przed Pałacem Kultury i Nauki.

– Dadzą sobie radę. Skoro tak długo już ze sobą wytrzymali, to raczej nie pozabijają się w ciągu najbliższych dwóch godzin… – mruknęłam z większą nadzieją, niż przekonaniem w głosie. Zaraz dopiłam jeszcze resztę ze swojego kubka. – Dziękuję za kawę. Trafiłeś w dziesiątkę…

Kątem oka zerknęłam na niego i widziałam, że jego usta uniosły się w wyrazie satysfakcji.

– Po prostu przypomniało mi się, jak mówiłaś, że jeśli do południa nie wypijesz swojej kawy, robisz się później agresywna…

– Ach, rozumiem… Wolałeś nie ryzykować, że zaatakuję tę dwójkę podczas ubierania choinki, co?

Chociaż pozornie Elijah zachowywał przy tym absolutną powagę, w jego oczach wyraźnie tańczyły iskierki rozbawienia.

– W istocie, tak było.

Uśmiechnęłam się przy tym lekko.

– Nie martw się, nawet z tą dwójką nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wybuchnąć pomiędzy obwieszaniem choinki lampkami a mocowaniem girland na balustradach… – Kiedy zauważyłam, że uniósł przy tym sceptycznie brwi, parsknęłam śmiechem. – Pewnie nawet przeżyję jakoś jutrzejszą kolację wigilijną. Jednak świąteczny obiad pojutrze, to zupełnie inna historia.

– Jestem przekonany, że świetnie sobie ze wszystkim poradzisz. – Tym razem Elijah naprawdę mówił na poważnie. – A jeśli martwisz się, że to będzie dla ciebie za duży stres, to możemy z samego rana wspólnie pomedytować trochę dłużej niż zwykle.

Skinęłam głową na znak zgody.

– To świetny pomysł, szczególnie, że salon w moim domu rodzinnym nie nadaje się na salę do ćwiczeń, więc sparing zupełnie odpada…

_Oj, Marta, zagalopowałaś się!_ Zaraz przez moją głowę przemknęły wspomnienia, jak ćwiczyliśmy walkę wręcz, jak mieszały się nasze oddechy i jak intensywne spojrzenie jego czekoladowych oczu zawsze rozpraszało mnie na tyle, że nie byłam w stanie go pokonać…

Natomiast jeśli chodziło o medytację, to owszem, uspokajała mnie, ale tylko wtedy, gdy brzmienie spokojnego, głębokiego głosu Elijah powoli wprowadzało mnie w trans. W przeciwnym wypadku cały czas coś odwracało moją uwagę i kończyło się raczej na frustracji niż relaksie.

Uznałam, że czas zmienić temat, bo akrobacje mojej wyobraźni znów zaczynały podążać w bardzo niebezpiecznym kierunku.

– Co powiesz na to, żebym pokazała ci swoje ulubione miejsca w Warszawie, jak ty mnie w Londynie?

Tym razem oba kąciki ust Elijah uniosły się i zorientowałam się, że uśmiecha się szeroko.

– Z największą przyjemnością. Prowadź, bo ostatnim razem byłem tu w czasie drugiej wojny światowej. Miasto trochę się zmieniło od tego czasu…

W tym momencie moje oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

– Byłeś tu już? W takim razie musisz mi opowiedzieć, jak to kiedyś wyglądało, zanim ze starej lewobrzeżnej Warszawy zostały tylko ruiny… Nie mamy tu z Anią żadnych krewnych i o dawnej stolicy wiem tylko tyle, co ze starych zdjęć, filmów i opowieści koleżanek…

* * *

Tak się stało. Spacerowaliśmy z Elim, kierując się na rozświetlony świątecznie Nowy Świat, Krakowskie Przedmieście i Stare Miasto. On opowiadał mi, jak pamiętał tę część miasta, a ja jemu pokazywałam miejsca, które były najbliższe memu sercu.

Wreszcie, nawróciliśmy z murów w okolicach Barbakanu, by przez Stare Miasto zejść na Mariensztat i stamtąd na Powiśle. Najpierw jednak wstąpiliśmy do mojej ulubionej herbaciarni, „Same fusy", gdzie przy każdej wizycie zamawiałam inną herbatę i do tej pory jeszcze się nie zawiodłam. Tym razem przyszła naszła mnie ochota na „Malinowy chruśniak"… Zamówiłam ją jakby podświadomie, a przypomniałam sobie powiązania jej nazwy dopiero, kiedy kelnerka odeszła od naszego stolika. Zaraz zrobiło mi się trochę gorąco i zauważyłam, że Elijah posyła mi pytające spojrzenie. Próbowałam być nonszalancka, ale i tak odmówiłam wyjaśnienia, dlaczego ten wybór spowodował nagłe rumieńce na moich policzkach. Eli nie musiał wiedzieć, że zaraz w mojej głowie odezwał się głos jakby recytujący wiersz Leśmiana. Ten głos, niespodziewanie, brzmiał bardzo podobnie do Mikaelsona, kiedy pomagał mi wejść w trans podczas medytacji.

_Tylko tego brakowało, żebym sobie w głowie recytowała cholerne erotyki! Weź się w garść, Marta_!

Tak byłam rozkojarzona, że ocknęłam się dopiero, kiedy poczułam, jak Elijah delikatnie przykrywa moją dłoń swoją.

– Coś nie tak?

Pokręciłam głową.

– Wszystko w porządku.

Ale kiedy spytał, skąd wzięła się nazwa tej herbaty, skłamałam i powiedziałam, że nie wiem. Nie sądzę, żeby mi uwierzył, ale przynajmniej nie zadawał dodatkowych pytań.

* * *

Zeszliśmy Mariensztatem na Powiśle i dotarliśmy pod BUW i mój Instytut Lingwistyki Stosowanej.

– Jak widzisz, po jednej stronie ulicy mamy nowy budynek mojego instytutu, a po drugiej – Bibliotekę Uniwersytecką. Chociaż było ciężko, trochę tęsknię za studiami tutaj… – przyznałam i pozwoliłam, by moje myśli odpłynęły na chwilę. – Chociaż najbardziej tęsknię za swoimi przyjaciółmi stąd. Nawet regularne rozmowy przez Skype'a to nie to samo, co prawdziwe spotkanie przy kawie, nawet, jeśli wiązało się na przykład z nauką do egzaminu…

– To zrozumiałe, że za nimi tęsknisz. Tęsknota za bliskimi to nic złego. – zapewnił mnie Elijah i chociaż wiedziałam, że tak się mówi, to miałam to wrażenie, że on głęboko w to wierzy. – Każdy z nas za kimś tęskni, a fakt, że jesteśmy nieśmiertelni tylko bardziej komplikuje sprawę, bo poznajemy więcej ludzi, na których zaczyna nam przez lata zależeć, a później, gdy ich już nie ma, pozostaje pamięć o nich.

– To jeden z powodów, dla których tak się boję stracić kontrolę nad sobą. Mam wrażenie, że stamtąd byłby tylko jeden krok do odejścia od mojego człowieczeństwa, a później nie mogłabym sobie tego wybaczyć. Czułabym się tak, jakbym ich wszystkich zawiodła, bo przecież nie chcę, żeby przestało mi zależeć…

W tym momencie, zamyślona, nie zauważyłam, że idziemy oblodzoną częścią chodnika i zanim się obejrzałam, straciłam równowagę. Na pewno wywinęłabym orła, pomimo swoich płaskich kozaków i wampirzej równowagi. W pojedynku z śliskim podłożem nawet one nie pomogły. W ostatniej jednak chwili poczułam w pasie silne ramię Elijah, który uratował mnie przed upadkiem. Oboje się zachwialiśmy, ale zaraz znów znalazłam się w pionie, ciasno przyciśnięta do atletycznej sylwetki Mikaelsona. Dla podtrzymania, instynktownie wsunęłam dłonie pod jego rozpiętą kurtkę z kożuchem i pod palcami wyraźnie czułam grę jego mięśni pod koszulą.

Och, zdecydowanie, w tej chwili wyłączenie człowieczeństwa byłoby ostatnim, o czym bym pomyślała. Znów poczułam, jak między naszymi ciałami przepływa ten dziwny prąd, który zaraz zaczynał płynąć razem z krwią w moich żyłach i rozgrzewać mnie od stóp do głów. Oczy Eliego nabrały znajomej już barwy bardzo ciemnej czekolady i mogłam się założyć, że na moich policzkach pojawiły się krwiste rumieńce, wcale nie spowodowane mrozem. Nie byłam w stanie odwrócić wzroku, tylko jak zahipnotyzowana odwzajemniałam spojrzenie Elijah. Wystarczyłoby tylko lekko stanąć na palcach, a nasze twarze oddzielałyby jedynie centymetry…

Wtedy jednak usłyszałam za plecami doskonale mi znany głos jednej z moich najlepszych przyjaciółek.

– Marta?

Czar natychmiast prysł, ponieważ odwróciłam głowę, gdy od strony przystanka autobusowego obok mojego byłego instytutu ujrzałam maszerującą w naszą stronę Martynę. Ostatnim razem rozmawiałam z nią przez Skype'a dwa dni wcześniej, jeszcze z Londynu. Półdługie blond włosy miała prawie całkiem schowane pod czapką, ale ten szeroki uśmiech, podobnie jak jej głos, rozpoznałabym wszędzie.

W tym momencie uderzyła mnie jeszcze jedna myśl: _Jak to się dzieje, że wszystkie moje przyjaciółki są blondynkami? _Zaraz jednak ją od siebie odsunęłam, bo przestałam się przejmować śliskim chodnikiem i prędko podbiegłam do przyjaciółki, by ją wyściskać. Kiedy odsunęłyśmy się wreszcie na odległość ramienia i obie lustrowałyśmy się przez moment wzrokiem, spytałam:

– Martin! Co ty tu robisz? Przecież zajęcia skończyły się w piątek!

Wzruszyła lekko ramionami w odpowiedzi.

– Owszem, ale miałam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do załatwienia w centrum, a w przyszłym tygodniu mija mi termin wypożyczenia książek z BUW-u. Co TY tu robisz? Nie jesteś na święta u rodziny?

– Przylecieliśmy do Warszawy dziś rano. Ubierzemy z Anią choinkę w naszym mieszkaniu i jutro z samego rana ruszamy do domu…

Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, zdezorientowana.

– „My" przylecieliśmy? „My", czyli kto?

Skinęłam głową w stronę Elijah.

– Mój przyjaciel, Elijah, przyleciał ze mną…

Martyna od razu posłała mi porozumiewawczy uśmiech.

– Ach, ten Elijah… – Nieznacznie się przesunęła, by kątem oka lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. – Tak jak mówiłaś, prawdziwie rasowe ciacho… Palce lizać!

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, kiedy na mojej twarzy pojawił się banan od ucha do ucha w odpowiedzi na ten komentarz. Po chwili Elijah stanął u mego boku, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że usłyszał swoje imię. Już miałam przejść na angielski i go przedstawić, kiedy odezwał się pierwszy:

– Elijah Mikaelson, do usług.

W tym momencie zamarłam, a moje oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Taka byłam zszokowana, że prawie że automatycznie przedstawiłam ich sobie. Martyna, która też pewnie nie spodziewała się, że Eli zna polski, ale nie miała powodów, by o to pytać, zachowała się z klasą i jakby nigdy nic pozostała przy naszym ojczystym języku – to znaczy, jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, w tej sytuacji Elijah bez problemu zrozumiał jej komentarz.

– Marta wiele mi o tobie opowiadała, oczywiście, samo dobre…

Eli – gentleman w każdym calu – w żaden sposób nie dał jej odczuć, że usłyszał jej wcześniejszą uwagę i odwzajemnił się komplementem:

– O tobie Marta także wyrażała się w samych superlatywach. Wiem, że jest ci szczególnie wdzięczna za opiekę nad jej młodszą siostrą tu, w Warszawie.

– Z przyjemnością czasami pomagam Ani, jeśli jest taka potrzeba.

Poprosiłam o to wsparcie i przewodnictwo dla Ani tuż przed swoim wyjazdem z Polski. Od tamtej pory byłam nieustannie za to Martynie wdzięczna, że moja młodsza siostra miała w Warszawie kogoś, do kogo mogłaby się zwrócić.

– A ja, jak już wspominałam, jestem z tego powodu twoją wielką dłużniczką…

Przyjaciółka, jak można się było tego spodziewać, machnęła na to ręką, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.

– Nie przejmuj się tym. To nie jest nic, za co nie mogłabyś mi podziękować butelką dobrego wina i wspólnym babskim wieczorem… Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się jeszcze po świętach, skoro jesteście w Polsce?

Zaraz ochoczo przytaknęłam.

– Oczywiście, tak, jak już ustalałyśmy wcześniej… Nie wyjechałabym stąd bez naszego babskiego wieczoru…

Poza tym, miałam dla niej świąteczny prezent zakupiony jeszcze w Nowym Jorku. Czekał już, zapakowany, na widocznym miejscu w mojej sypialni.

Wtedy jednak Martyna wpadła na jeszcze jeden pomysł…

– A może jeszcze wcześniej spotkamy się gdzieś w szóstkę, na drinka?

Zgłupiałam.

– W szóstkę?

Zaraz przytaknęła.

– No wiesz, ja z Arturem, Ania z Kolem i ty z Elim… – Zaraz zwróciła się do Elijah, bo na moment się zmieszała. – Mam nadzieję, że mogę zwracać się do ciebie w ten sposób? Marta zawsze opowiada o tobie, używając tego imienia…

W tym momencie to do mnie dotarło. Chociaż zawsze opowiadałam Martynie o Elijah jako przyjacielu, ona, widząc nas oboje, dodała dwa do dwóch i wyszło jej pięć, czyli uznała, że jesteśmy ze sobą. A może po prostu już teraz byliśmy tak przekonujący? To by tylko ułatwiło starcie z moją rodziną… Chyba powinnam się z tego cieszyć…

Zanim zdążyłam wyjaśnić tę dosyć skomplikowaną sytuację, Mikaelson odezwał się również w moim imieniu:

– Z przyjemnością się z wami spotkamy. Może w najbliższą sobotę?

Niedługo później pożegnaliśmy Martynę, która także śpieszyła się do domu, szczególnie, że chciała zdążyć jeszcze dojechać tam przed najgorszymi korkami w godzinach szczytu. Umówiliśmy się ostatecznie na sobotę po południu. Kiedy uściskałam ją i życzyłyśmy sobie i swoim rodzinom wesołych świąt, przyjaciółka jeszcze szepnęła mi do ucha:

– Trzymaj go i nie puszczaj. Już go lubię.

Gdy odjeżdżała, pomachaliśmy jej na pożegnanie i zaraz ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną do domu. Na szczęście, stamtąd nie było już zbyt daleko. Mogłam się założyć, że Ania z Kolem już na nas czekali i chciałam zdążyć, zanim zacznie wydzwaniać, by sprawdzić, gdzie jesteśmy.

Przeszliśmy pod ramię już spory kawałek, zanim wreszcie zdobyłam się na to, by spytać:

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić, skąd znasz polski?

Zauważyłam jego zadowolony uśmieszek. Chyba spodziewał się mojego pytania.

– Jakoś trzeba sobie wypełnić tę wieczność… Jak mówiłem, kilka razy odwiedzałem twój kraj. Głównie w przeszłości, ale to nie znaczy, że nie przypominałem sobie języka poprzez lekturę waszej literatury, którą ogromnie sobie cenię…

Skinęłam głową, dając mu w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że przyjmuję jego argumentację. Dłuższa chwila upłynęła, zanim odezwałam się ponownie:

– Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ona nas wzięła za parę? Dzisiaj było w porządku, ale na tym spotkaniu w sobotę możesz spodziewać się przesłuchania, przy którym hiszpańska inkwizycja to pikuś.

Uniósł brwi, wyraźnie rozbawiony moim porównaniem.

– Sądzę, że po spotkaniu z twoją rodziną nie będzie to problemem.

Westchnęłam ciężko.

– Owszem, ale znów czuję, że cię wykorzystuję… Poza tym, moja najbliższa rodzina o tobie słyszała i są mniej więcej przygotowani na to spotkanie. Podejrzewam, że na początku zachowają umiar, żeby cię nie przestraszyć, a moich dalszych krewnych, których poznasz w środę, nie interesuje tak bardzo moje dobro… Natomiast moja przyjaciółka to już zupełnie inna para kaloszy…

W tym momencie wziął mnie za rękę i poczułam, jak delikatnie przesuwał palcami w kojącym geście.

– To bardzo dobrze. Cieszę się, że masz przyjaciół, którzy tak się o ciebie troszczą. A o mnie się nie martw. Dam sobie radę.

_Mogę się nawet założyć, że tak będzie…_

Tylko zaczęłam się w tym momencie martwić, gdyby Elijah rzeczywiście przeszedł wszelkie próby, na jakie go skażą moje przyjaciółki, czy przypadkiem nie stanie się tak, że za jakieś pół roku nie zaczną mnie wypytywać, czy „nie ustaliliśmy już przypadkiem daty" i czy „już wybrałam świadkową".

Zaczęło do mnie docierać, że przywiezienie ze sobą Eliego do Warszawy mogło być jednocześnie najlepszą i najgorszą decyzją, jaką mogłam podjąć…

* * *

**C. D. N.**

* * *

**A/N: Ciąg dalszy wkrótce:)  
**

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**oprócz świątecznych piosenek i kolęd tu wspomnianych,  
proponuję posłuchać swoich ulubionych świątecznych przebojów!:)

Tutaj także za soundtrack można uznać:  
**Czesław Niemen - _Sen o Warszawie_** :)

* * *

Kreacja Marty w tej części,  
dostępna jest na moim profilu na** Polyvore  
**pt. **Winter In London** **:)**

* * *

Do kolejnego epizodu z tej świątecznej opowieści!


	6. Najważniejszy członek rodziny

**A/N: Przepraszam, że tyle to trwało,**

**ale nadrobiłam zaległości na studiach i udało mi się wreszcie napisać**

**kolejną część**

**Świątecznej Opowieści**

**Marty i Elijah ;)**

**Tak specjalnie, na początek grudnia;)**

**wciąż mam zamiar to skończyć do świąt ;)**

**BUZIAKI!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.**

**Bohaterowie, etc. należą do** **_L.J. Smith_**** i do Producentów serialu "****_Vampire Diaries_****" - **_**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Część 6**

_**Najważniejszy **__**członek rodziny**_

– Jeszcze ich nie ma… Zadzwonię, spytam, gdzie są! – Ania, po tym, jak posegregowała ozdoby świąteczne na stole, zaczęła krążyć w tę i z powrotem, jednocześnie obserwując, jak Kol walczy z wybraną przez siebie choinką. Chociaż rzeczywiście zmieściła się na wysokość, jej pień był zdecydowanie za szeroki, by zmieściła się na stojak. Dlatego jej facet właśnie wykonywał z nią skomplikowane akrobacje, by położyć ją na ziemi, nie tłukąc przy tym wszystkich szklanych przedmiotów w salonie. W końcu udało mu się ją udobruchać, ale gdyby aż tak podpadł, to rzeczywiście mógłby zapomnieć o seksie na najbliższy miesiąc (pewnie i tak by go magicznie wykastrowała na ten czas).  
– Zostaw ich w spokoju. Niedługo wrócą. Jak znam swojego brata, to pewnie ją zajął jakąś zdecydowanie zbyt nudną i zbyt długą historią o swoim ostatnim pobycie w Warszawie…  
Ania założyła ręce na piersi i uniosła sceptycznie brwi. Kolowi wreszcie udało się sprawnie położyć choinkę i wziął się za zwężanie pnia.  
– Wątpię, żeby ją zanudzał. Widziałeś, jak między nimi iskry lecą? Nie wierzyłam Caroline i Rebekah, ale po tym, jak zobaczyłam ich na własne oczy, to jestem przekonana, że mają się ku sobie. Ich aury były jednoznaczne.  
Mikaelson na chwilę przerwał swoje zadanie, otrzepał dłonie o jeansy i podszedł do swojej dziewczyny z drapieżnym błyskiem w oku.  
– Nie wierzyłaś Caroline i Rebekah? A mnie? Mnie też nie wierzyłaś, a mówiłem ci o tym od początku… Zdaje się, że przegrałaś zakład… – Objął ją w pasie i jedną dłonią delikatnie przesunął wzdłuż jej prawego obojczyka, wsuwając palce pod ramiączko jej stanika. Drugą odsunął jej włosy za ucho. – A pamiętasz, jaka była stawka… – mruknął jej chrapliwie prosto do ucha.  
Ania przewróciła na to oczyma, ale zaraz, z zaskoczenia, ujęła szybko jego twarz w dłonie i przycisnęła usta do jego warg w gwałtownym, głodnym pocałunku, na który czekali oboje, odkąd wkurzył ją kupnem zbyt dużej choinki. W mgnieniu oka poczuła, jak Kol przyciska ją do najbliższej ściany i zaczyna ściągać jej bluzkę. Wtedy dopiero go powstrzymała z przekornym uśmiechem.  
– Nie tak szybko… Mam dla ciebie nowy zakład. Podwajam stawkę. Wygrywa ten, kto doprowadzi do tego, że się w końcu zejdą…  
Mikaelson w odpowiedzi jęknął głośno.  
– Żartujesz? Jak znam swojego brata, to wieki miną, nim zrobi pierwszy krok. Jest tak cholernie honorowy, że nie odważy się zrobić nic, co mogłoby w jakikolwiek sposób ją urazić… Mówiłem ci, to straszny nudziarz.  
Ania nie zamierzała ustępować. Zamiast tego przesunęła delikatnie kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze, cały czas patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Wiedziała, że w ten sposób w końcu doprowadzi go do szaleństwa.  
– Dopełniają się. Są jak Yin i Yang… Nie wytrzymają już zbyt długo tego napięcia. Trzeba im tylko trochę pomóc…  
Kol tylko przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby się nad tym zastanawiał. W końcu zdecydował, najpierw wyciskając na jej ustach soczystego całusa.  
– Niech będzie. Ale dodatkowo, w nagrodę, będziesz przez miesiąc zwracać się do mnie „Mój Panie"…  
Ania wzniosła oczy do góry i ledwie powstrzymała parsknięcie śmiechem.  
– Przypomnij mi, żebym następnym razem dwa razy pomyślała, zanim zostawię cię w domu samego z „Pięćdziesięcioma twarzami Greya"…  
Kol na to zmarszczył brwi, ale w jego oczach wyraźnie było widać kpinę.  
– Jakiego Greya? To nie wiesz, że cała ta książka jest o mnie?  
Młoda czarownica najpierw mruknęła do siebie „Boże, w co też ja się wpakowałam na własne życzenie?", po czym odpowiedziała.  
– Nie, nie wiem. I w ogóle, możesz o tym zapomnieć. Mogę za to obiecać, że obejrzę z tobą znów „Ojca chrzestnego" i obiecuję, nie będę marudzić.  
Mikaelson najpierw obserwował ją, mrużąc oczy. Czekał, może się jeszcze złamie. Kiedy jednak zorientował się, że nie ustąpi, westchnął ciężko i przytaknął.  
– Zgoda. Ale raz tylko jękniesz, a pierwsza opcja będzie aktualna…  
W odpowiedzi Ania szybko przyciągnęła jego twarz do swojej, by pocałunkiem przypieczętować umowę. Kol natomiast, w tym momencie pewien, że wygra (w końcu, miał już plan…) objął ją ciasno i zakręcił nią dookoła, wywołując tym samym, że zaraz oboje roześmiali się głośno.  
Te święta zapowiadają się nadzwyczaj zabawnie.

Kiedy wjechaliśmy windą do mieszkania, moją pierwszą myślą było, że przypomina krajobraz po bitwie. Co prawda, nic się nie potłukło, ale parę rzeczy było przewróconych, a na podłodze pełno było jodłowych igieł i drzazg, które musiały być wynikiem zwężania pnia choinki. Drzewko leżało na ziemi obok stojaka, a pień zdawał się już być gotowy do umocowania.  
Nigdzie nie widziałam Ani ani Kola. Już miałam zacząć nasłuchiwać, kiedy między moimi nogami znalazła się wielka kula szarego, prążkowanego futra, ocierająca się o łydki.  
– Bazyl! A już myślałam, że cię zagłodzili na śmierć i bali się do tego przyznać!  
Niewiele myśląc, podniosłam z podłogi naszego rocznego już kota i przytuliłam go do piersi. Był cięższy, niż zapamiętałam. Mój ukochany zwierzak natychmiast zaczął mruczeć. Najwyraźniej dopiero niedawno się obudził, dlatego wcześniej się ze mną nie przywitał. Kiedy spojrzałam w jego inteligentne, zielono-szare ślepia, widziałam w nich miłość pomieszaną z wyrzutem.  
– Wiem, wiem, trochę mnie nie było. Ale, jak się domyślam, pilnowałeś drugiej mamusi, prawda? – Poważny wyraz pyszczka kota powodował, że miałam wciąż to silne wrażenie, że mnie rozumie.  
Wtedy usłyszałam za sobą, jak Elijah głośno przełyka ślinę. Zerknęłam na niego przez ramię i nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok jego lekko zszokowanej miny.  
– Elijah, poznaj proszę, to Bazyl, nasz najlepszy przyjaciel. – Potem znów spojrzałam na zwierzaka. – Bazyl, przywitaj się ładnie z Elim...  
Kot w odpowiedzi zmrużył lekko ślepia i przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował go, jakby z irytacją, albo, jakby mierzył go wzrokiem. Wiedziałam, że jeśli go nie zaakceptuje, to wizyta Elijah w naszym mieszkaniu będzie dla niego... Co najmniej, nieprzyjemna, a najgorszy scenariusz zakładał... Aż bałam się o tym pomyśleć. Wystarczyło, że już oczami wyobraźni widziałam porozdzierane jedwabne krawaty czy koszule, podrapane skórzane buty...  
Wtedy jednak Bazyl wydał z siebie przeciągłe miauknięcie, którym lubił wyrażać swoją nonszalancję wobec obcych. Cóż, wyglądało, że jeden z członków naszej rodziny już nie miał nic przeciwko Eliemu. Miałam nadzieję, że to był właśnie ten dobry znak, którego potrzebowałam.  
Zaraz jednak zauważyłam, że Bazyl znów skupił całą swą uwagę na mnie, jakby oczekiwał czegoś... I natychmiast mnie oświeciło.  
– Och, Ania cię jeszcze nie nakarmiła! Zaraz temu zaradzimy...  
Wtedy postanowiłam podjąć wielkie ryzyko. Znów spojrzałam na Elijah, z którego twarzy do tej pory nie zniknął wyraz osłupienia.  
– Weźmiesz go na chwilę na ręce? Jeśli puszczę go na podłogę, nie da mi nawet dojść do miski... – Wyciągnęłam w jego stronę zwierzaka i zauważyłam, jak automatycznie go ode mnie zabiera. Szybko pozbyłam się kapelusza, rękawiczek i płaszcza, po czym przeszłam do kuchni, by przygotować Bazylowi miskę. Gdy była już gotowa, zerknęłam w stronę Elijah, by dać mu znać, że już może puścić kota na podłogę.  
Wtedy stała się rzecz niezwykła. Zobaczyłam, jak Bazyl, najczęściej negatywnie, lub wręcz wrogo nastawiony wobec obcych, przytula się do szyi Elijah, gdzie najbardziej lubił siedzieć u ludzi, gdy był jeszcze malutkim kociakiem. Żadnego drapania czy gryzienia, tylko nawet z kuchni słyszałam, jak głośno mruczał z zadowolenia. Zdecydowanie, Eliemu udało się właśnie zawojować praktycznie najważniejszego i najbardziej krytycznego członka naszej rodziny.  
Natomiast z twarzy Elijah zniknął już wyraz szoku, a tylko głaskał kota po grzbiecie, jakby znał go od małego. Nie patrzył jednak na niego, tylko wzrok miał skupiony na mnie.  
– Nie mówiłaś, że macie kota.  
W tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że faktycznie, tak właśnie było. Wzruszyłam tylko lekko ramionami.  
– Właściwie, to mi nawet nie przyszło do głowy. Chyba myślałam, że to oczywiste, że Ania, jako czarownica, będzie trzymać w domu kota.  
Oboje nie mogliśmy powstrzymać uśmiechu na myśl o tym stereotypie. Elijah podszedł do kuchni i wypuścił wreszcie Bazyla na podłogę, bo kot wreszcie poczuł jedzenie w misce i zaczął mu się wiercić na rękach. Kiedy on dopadł do miski tak, jakby nie jadł od tygodni (co robił zawsze, nawet, kiedy dostawał nawet czasami dwie saszetki dziennie), Eli zdjął kurtkę i wrócił do szafy przy drzwiach, by ją tam powiesić.  
Dopiero, kiedy Bazyl wciągał jedzenie jak mały odkurzaczek, byłam w stanie skupić się na tyle, żeby nasłuchiwać, gdzie mogą być Kol i Ania. Wreszcie to usłyszałam – ciężkie, ale w miarę spokojne oddechy dwojga ludzi. Aż przewróciłam oczami na myśl o tym, co musieli niedawno robić.  
Nie myśl o tym, NIE MYŚL O TYM!  
Wcale nie bawiłam się w subtelności, tylko tak głośno, by oboje usłyszeli, krzyknęłam.  
– No dobra, moi drodzy, koniec zabawy! Macie minutę, żeby zjawić się w salonie, w dodatku UBRANI, bo jak nie, to tam wchodzę i poszczuję was Bazylem! Chyba domyślacie się, jak bardzo robi się agresywny, kiedy się go oderwie od żarcia...  
Wiedziałam, że odniesie to właściwy skutek. Z opowieści Ani miałam już świadomość, że Kol i nasz kot nie byli w najlepszych stosunkach. Zaraz usłyszałam głośny jęk Dzieciaka.  
– Tylko nie to! Już wystarczy, że ten zwierzak w pełni zasługuje na swoje imię! Nie pozwolę, żebyś mi nim groziła!  
Aż miałam ochotę z zadowolenia zatrzeć ręce, szczególnie, że zauważyłam rozbawioną minę Eliego.  
– Domyślam się więc, że nie przepadają za sobą...  
Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, Kol, w krzywo zapiętej koszuli, z sypialni Ani wkroczył do salonu, posyłając mi spojrzenie spode łba.  
– Nie wiem, co sobie myślałyście, nazywając kota po tym mitycznym potworze!  
Bazyl, jakby świadomy tego, że to o nim mowa, uniósł łeb znad miski i zauważyłam, że w jego oczach pojawiły się drapieżne błyski, jakby szykował się na polowanie.  
Rozbawiona tym widokiem, założyłam ręce na piersi i posłałam Kolowi pobłażliwy uśmiech.  
– Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że cię nie lubi. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że wszyscy na twój widok zaraz zaczną zakładać twój fanklub.  
Kol w odpowiedzi natychmiast uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, już o wiele bardziej odprężony.  
– Z tego, co pamiętam, to TY niedługo po naszym poznaniu miałaś na to ochotę.  
Świadoma, że właśnie na własne życzenie dałam mu argumenty przeciwko sobie, zaraz zaczęłam się bronić, jednocześnie oskarżycielsko pokazując palcem w jego stronę.  
– Dobrze wiesz, że to było dawno i nieprawda. Byłam w stanie poważnego upojenia alkoholowego i nie myślałam trzeźwo!  
Zaraz posłał mi wyzywające spojrzenie.  
– I wtedy byłaś o wiele fajniejsza! Przynajmniej byłaś dla mnie miła!  
Zmrużyłam groźnie oczy, prawie tak, jak wcześniej mój kot.  
– Pewnie nawet nadal by tak było, gdybyś nie zbajerował mi siostry!  
Ta niekończąca się dyskusja pewnie trwałaby jeszcze długo, gdyby w tym momencie Bazyl nie zeskoczył z kuchennego blatu, wywracając przy tym swoim tłustym cielskiem misę z owocami, które potoczyły się po podłodze.  
Zaraz zaczęłam je zbierać, a kiedy sięgałam po ostatnią pomarańczę, okazało się, że Elijah, który natychmiast rzucił mi się do pomocy, jednocześnie także próbował to zrobić. Gdy nasze palce się zetknęły, znów poczułam to samo napięcie, co wcześniej. Podniosłam wzrok, by nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Od razu zauważyłam, że był raczej rozbawiony. Można by się zastanawiać, dlaczego wcześniej nie przerwał mojej dyskusji z Kolem. Byłam jednak przekonana, że zrobił tak dlatego, żebym mogła upuścić trochę pary. Długo mi przecież powtarzał, że próby tłumienia takich emocji mogą się źle dla mnie na razie skończyć. Zauważyliśmy tę prawidłowość, gdy podczas treningów z nim i z Klausem okazywało się, że tłumione negatywne emocje zdecydowanie przyśpieszały mój proces przemiany w wilka.  
Także tylko przez to delikatne dotknięcie Elijah przekazywał mi chociaż odrobinę swego spokoju i opanowania i dzięki temu szybko wróciłam do siebie. W Londynie rozmawialiśmy o tym, co chciałabym powiedzieć Kolowi na temat tego, że uwiódł moją siostrę. W tym momencie jednak zrozumiałam, że pewnie jakiś udział miały w tym moje własne obawy przed ponownym zranieniem. Przenosiłam je na Anię, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego za bardzo sprawy.  
Poczułam, jak Elijah delikatnie naciska moją dłoń, pytając w ten sposób, czy nie potrzebuję jednak pomocy. Prawie niezauważalnie pokręciłam głową. Byłam mu jednak także wdzięczna za to, że pomaga mi stawać się coraz bardziej niezależną. Jednak nauki nie poszły w las.  
Podnieśliśmy się z podłogi i pozwoliłam, by Elijah zabrał mi z rąk owoce i włożył je do misy. Tymczasem ponownie skupiłam swoją uwagę na Kolu. Już zdecydowanie spokojniejsza, wzięłam głęboki oddech i zdobyłam się na coś, na co jeszcze niedawno nie byłabym w stanie się zdecydować.  
Spojrzałam chłopakowi prosto w oczy, tak, by wiedział, że jestem śmiertelnie poważna.  
– Myślę jednak, że jestem w stanie dać ci szansę. Z tego, co widziałam, chyba na razie jest z tobą jednak szczęśliwa. Dlatego, jeśli tobie uda się tego nie spieprzyć, ja postaram się to przynajmniej tolerować. Na razie. – Zauważyłam, jak zaraz zaczął się uśmiechać od ucha do ucha, więc szybko dodałam – to znaczy, masz czas przez święta. Potem znów mam zamiar okazywać swoją dezaprobatę.  
Zaraz jego uśmiech zrobił się kwaśny, jakby zjadł nie jedną, tylko z kilogram cytryn.  
– Naprawdę, potrafisz zepsuć zabawę. Zdecydowanie za dużo czasu spędzasz z moim bratem, bo nawet zaczynasz mówić trochę jak on!  
W tym momencie wymieniliśmy z Elijah rozbawione spojrzenia. Także wtedy weszła do salonu Ania, po drodze zapinając jeszcze ostatnie guziki swojej koszuli. Zmierzyła nas wszystkich wzrokiem, po czym oparła ręce na biodrach i wydęła wargi, jakby coś zdecydowała.  
– Wy tu gadu gadu, a choinka sama się nie ubierze. – zerknęła zaraz także i na Bazyla, który, bardzo zadowolony, rozłożył się na swojej ulubionej poduszce na sofie i zdawał się uważnie obserwować nas wszystkich, jak widz w teatrze. – Ty natomiast, drogi panie, jeśli stłuczesz choć jedną bombkę, to przez tydzień będziesz jeść tylko suche żarcie. – pogroziła mu dodatkowo palcem.  
Nie wyglądał, jakby się tym zbytnio przejął. To pewnie dlatego, że wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że pewnie i tak któreś z nas (najszybciej Ania) by się złamało i jeszcze tego samego dnia nakarmiło go jego ulubioną saszetką.  
Czasami mi się zdawało, że Bazyl był najmądrzejszy z nas wszystkich. Potrafił bardzo uważnie obserwować i manipulować tak, żebyśmy i tak tańczyli, jak nam zagra. Taki przywilej ulubionego pieszczocha.  
Rozejrzałam się dookoła i zauważyłam, że cały stos pudełek z ozdobami czekał już w kącie na swoją kolej. Zatarłam ręce, gotowa do działania. Zerknęłam tylko jeszcze na dół i zorientowałam się, że wciąż mam na sobie kozaki, co wcale nie pomagało w utrzymaniu czystej podłogi. I w golfie zrobiło mi się trochę za gorąco, bo ze względu na Anię ogrzewanie w mieszkaniu działało pełną parą.  
– Co racja, to racja. Dajcie mi tylko minutę, to szybko się przebiorę i możemy zaczynać.  
Po tych słowach pędem ruszyłam po schodach do swojej sypialni, w pełni świadoma, że Elijah w milczeniu podąża za mną.

* * *

**C. D. N.**

* * *

**A/N: Ciąg dalszy - mam nadzieję - już wkrótce:)  
**

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

oprócz świątecznych piosenek i kolęd tu wspomnianych,

proponuję posłuchać swoich ulubionych świątecznych przebojów!:)

* * *

Kreacja Marty w tej części,

dostępna jest na moim profilu na** Polyvore**

**to wciąż zestaw**

pt. **Winter In London** **:)**

* * *

Do kolejnego epizodu z tej świątecznej opowieści!


	7. I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

**A/N: Miałam jeszcze poczekać z publikacją tego rozdziału,**

**ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać,**

**bo już udało mi się go skończyć ;)**

**Dlatego z przyjemnością zapraszam, do lektury kolejnej części,**

**a nad ósmym rozdziałem pewnie zacznę pracę jeszcze dziś ;)**

**Z niecierpliwością czekam na Wasze wrażenia!**

**BUZIAKI!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.**

**Bohaterowie, etc. należą do** **_L.J. Smith_**** i do Producentów serialu "****_Vampire Diaries_****" - **_**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Część 7**

_**I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm**_

W sypialni natychmiast przeszłam do garderoby, by wyciągnąć z jednej z walizek jasnoróżowe baleriny, w których chodziłam po domu Mikaelsonów w Londynie oraz kremowy T-Shirt zdobiony czarnymi ornamentami.

Ściągałam właśnie przez głowę golf, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą głos Elijah:  
– Poradziłaś sobie nawet lepiej, niż się spodziewałem.  
Z zaskoczenia aż podskoczyłam i w zdumiewający sposób zaplątałam się jakoś w swój sweter. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o moją "zwierzęcą" grację. Aż jęknęłam ze wstydu. Wtedy jednak poczułam, jak Eli podszedł, zlitował się nade mną i pomógł mi się pozbyć ubrania, które przypominało w tej chwili kaftan bezpieczeństwa.  
Gdy otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że jego twarz jest zaledwie kilka centymetrów od mojej, zapomniałam zupełnie, że stoję przed nim prawie półnaga od pasa w górę, tylko w jedwabnym, cielistym biustonoszu.  
No dobrze, może o tym nie zapomniałam. Raczej nie mogłam, skoro zauważyłam, że powstrzymał oddech na mój widok. Nagle stałam się nadzwyczaj świadoma swojego ciała, chociaż już zdarzało się, że w jego obecności zakrywało mnie mniej ubrań. Chociażby podczas naszych sesji sparingowych, kiedy to miałam na sobie sportowy stanik i legginsy, bo tak było po prostu najwygodniej.  
Mnie pierwszej jednak udało się odzyskać mowę. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko pod nosem i tylko wzruszyłam ramionami.  
– Mam dobrego nauczyciela. Kiedy zaczynam się wściekać zaraz każe mi zasiadać za sztalugą i natychmiast cała złość przechodzi...  
W tym momencie obojgu nam udało się trochę rozluźnić na wspomnienie jednej z podstawowych gróźb Klausa, kiedy próbowałam się buntować podczas treningów. Wiedział, że mój brak talentu malarskiego wzbudza u mnie nieustającą frustrację. Później także Elijah w żartach wykorzystywał to jako groźbę.  
– Jak myślisz, to dobry pomysł, żebym tak ubrana wyszła na taras i rozwieszała lampki? Co sobie sąsiedzi pomyślą? – spytałam, na co Elijah odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem.  
– Myślę, że zrobiłabyś furorę. Później tylko musiałabyś tłumaczyć się, czy nie było ci zbyt zimno...  
Machnęłam na to ręką.  
– Och, dałabym sobie radę...  
Skłonił się lekko, z uznaniem.  
– Jestem tego pewien... – Jego głos wydał się nagle bardziej ochrypły. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale chyba zmienił zdanie, bo wykonał krok w tył i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi do sypialni. – Tymczasem, przed nami sporo pracy, zostawię cię, byś mogła się przebrać.  
Wyszedł, a ja ściągnęłam kozaki i włożyłam T-Shirt i baleriny. Jakby niezależnie od samej siebie zaczęłam nucić pod nosem „I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm" Doris Day...

* * *

Ostatecznie to panowie zawieszali światełka na tarasie. Razem z Anią zajęłyśmy się w tym samym czasie świątecznymi ozdobami na balustradzie schodów i karniszach. Choinka, już umieszczona w stojaku, dumnie stała, a jej zielona sukienka aż prosiła się o udekorowanie. Zostawiliśmy ją sobie jednak na sam koniec, jak już uporamy się z pieczeniem pierniczków, które szczególnie lubił nasz młodszy brat, Kuba.  
W tym samym czasie Bazyl, już absolutnie rozbudzony, towarzyszył nam przy wieszaniu girland. Polegało to na tym, że ja stałam na maksymalnie wyciągniętej drabinie, a Ania mi podawała kolejne elementy, jednocześnie odpędzając kota. Jego cała uwaga skupiała się na końcu łańcucha, który co chwila mu umykał. Kiedy już któryś został powieszony, kot patrzył na nas z wyrzutem, jakbyśmy zabrały mu ulubioną zabawkę.  
– Jeszcze parę lat temu w życiu byś nie weszła wyżej, niż na trzeci schodek drabiny... – usłyszałam od Ani, kiedy wskoczyłam na sam koniec, właściwie sięgając głową sufitu.  
Odwróciłam się do niej i wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu.  
– Teraz już nie boję się, że jak zlecę, to skręcę sobie kark...  
Wzniosła oczy do góry. Wciąż nie potrafiła przyjąć do wiadomości, że ostatecznie pogodziłam się ze wszystkim, co mi się przydarzyło.  
Nagle zgasło światło i, chociaż było dopiero po trzeciej, ogarnęła nas ciemność. Najwyraźniej na jakiś czas zabrakło prądu.  
– Moment, zaraz się tym zajmę! – usłyszałam siostrę. Już miałam jej powiedzieć, że niepotrzebnie, bo świetnie wszystko widziałam, ale Ania tylko pstryknęła palcami. Zapaliły się wszystkie świece, porozstawiane w różnych kątach pokoju.  
– Och, już się nie popisuj... – Przewróciłam oczami i, jakby nigdy nic, zeskoczyłam z ostatniego stopnia drabiny na podłogę tuż obok Bazyla. Mój wyczyn skomentował tylko kocim prychnięciem, jakby chciał w ten sposób przekazać, że to nic nadzwyczajnego, bo sam tak potrafi.  
Ania najwyraźniej podzielała jego opinię i na mój widok znów wzniosła oczy do góry.  
– I kto tu mówi o popisywaniu się...  
– Obgadujecie mnie? – Kol, a wraz z nim Elijah, wrócili właśnie z tarasu.  
Nie mogłam powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem, gdy Ania podeszła do niego i posłała mu spojrzenie pełne politowania.  
– Oczywiście, przecież wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie, Skarbie. Powiesiliście już lampki?  
Kol przytaknął.  
– Oczywiście. Nie mów, że we mnie zwątpiłaś...  
Chociaż stojąc za nią, nie widziałam jej twarzy, byłam przekonana, że w tym momencie Ania przewróciła oczami.  
– Jakże bym mogła... Ale to dobrze, to znaczy, że jak wróci prąd, to możemy je włączyć.  
Elijah natomiast rozejrzał się dookoła i posłał mi lekki uśmiech od którego zrobiło mi się cieplej w środku.  
– I tak już jest pięknie...  
Miałam wrażenie, ze od intensywności jego spojrzenia na moich policzkach wykwitły rumieńce. Dlatego wykorzystałam fakt, że Bazyl zaczął ocierać się o moje łydki i wzięłam go na ręce. Kot, zadowolony z tego faktu, przytulił się do mojej szyi i zaczął głośno mruczeć.  
– W drugi dzień świąt rodzice przyjadą do nas na obiad, więc wszystko musi być na tip top jeszcze zanim my ich odwiedzimy. – wyjaśniłam.  
– Nazwij to raczej comiesięczną inspekcją, czy nie giniemy w brudzie i czy przypadkiem nie chcemy wróci na stałe do domu... – mruknęła Ania. Miała przy tym dużo racji.  
Przytaknęłam jej.  
– Jak w takim razie znieśli twój wyjazd do Stanów? – spytał nagle zaciekawiony Elijah. Wcześniej mu o tym nie wspominałam.  
Wzruszyłam lekko ramionami.  
– A jak myślisz z kim rozmawiałam codziennie przez Skype'a? Każde połączenie kończyło się pytaniem, kiedy wracam. Już nawet nie wspomnę o strachu mojej mamy przed lataniem...  
Zauważyłam, że zamyślił się nad czymś. Minął Koła i podszedł do mnie. Zauważyłam, że automatycznie zaczął jedną dłonią głaskać kota na moim ramieniu, na co Bazyl zaczął jeszcze głośniej mruczeć z zadowolenia.  
– W takim razie czy w ogóle rozważasz możliwość wyjazdu gdziekolwiek po świętach?  
Przez chwilę go nie zrozumiałam.  
Nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o moim pomyśle podjęcia studiów Anglii. Do tej pory to była tylko taka luźna koncepcja, ale wiedziałam, że i tak nie zdołałabym tego całkiem sama sfinansować. Powinnam była się spodziewać rozmowy na ten temat z Elijah. Nie chciałam za bardzo wykorzystywać hojności Mikaelsonów...  
– Wybierasz się gdzieś? – spytała Ania. Tym samym wyrwała mnie z rozmyślań. Spojrzałam na nią ponad ramieniem Elijah i zauważyłam, że groźnie zmarszczyła brwi. – Ale przecież dopiero przyjechałaś! Chcesz mnie tutaj z nim zostawić? – wskazała oskarżycielskim palcem na Kola.  
Ten natomiast zaraz się oburzył.  
– Ej! Ja tu jestem!  
To u nas wszystkich wywołało wybuch śmiechu. Ponieważ wciąż nie ustaliliśmy żadnych konkretnych planów na przyszłość, uspokajającym tonem powiedziałam do siostry:  
– Nie martw się. Jeszcze nie wiem, co zrobię.  
W myślach dodałam: Wszystko zależy od przebiegu rodzinnego obiadu... Wiedziałam, że jeśli moja rodzina przesadzi, to będę znów jej miała dosyć na jakiś czas i może nawet wrócę do Stanów, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba...  
W tym momencie znów włączyli nam prąd i mogliśmy wrócić do naszych zajęć. Panowie bardzo sprawnie umocowali światełka na tarasie i wkrótce je włączyliśmy, tym samym jeszcze bardziej zaznaczając, że święta są już blisko.  
Ania, podziwiając dzieło Kola, mruknęła:  
– Powiem ci, spisałeś się...  
Obie wiedziałyśmy, że okazywanie zbyt dużego entuzjazmu w jego przypadku mogłoby okazać się po prostu niebezpieczne.  
Zaraz wydął usta w podkówkę.  
– Tylko tyle? To ja tutaj odmrażałem sobie tyłek, balansując na wysokościach, a ty mówisz „spisałeś się"?  
Wymieniłam z Elijah rozbawione spojrzenia.  
– A czego oczekiwałeś? Że zaczniemy ci śpiewać: „Kol jest the best, Kol to gość na fest"?  
Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie, zszokowany, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ode mnie usłyszał. Zaraz jednak zaczął z zamyśleniem pocierać podbródek.  
– To w sumie jest myśl… – okrążył nas, jakby nagle znalazł się w jakimś innym świecie. Najprawdopodobniej, w krainie jednorożców. Ruszył do sypialni Ani, podśpiewując pod nosem tę nadzwyczaj irytującą linijkę, którą nieopatrznie powiedziałam na głos.  
Natychmiast, gdy zorientowałam się, jakie głupstwo palnęłam, pacnęłam się w czoło.  
– Idiotka! – zganiłam samą siebie, a potem zawołałam za nim – W ogóle zapomnij, że o tym wspomniałam…  
Zerknęłam na Anię, której nie udało się właśnie powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem.  
– Wybacz. To naprawdę strasznie głupie, a teraz jeszcze coś mu się pewnie ubździ i nie da nam wszystkim spokoju, tylko zacznie wymyślać do tego kolejne rymy. – Pokręciła głową, nie wiem, czy litując się nad moją bezmyślnością, czy też raczej obawiając się tego, co nas czeka.  
Zaraz ruszyła do swojej sypialni, by przebrać się w coś lżejszego do kuchni. A jednak, kiedy przechodziła przez drzwi, wyraźnie słyszałam, jak zaczęła nucić tę samą melodię, którą wcześniej zaintonowałam.  
– Cholera, to naprawdę chwytliwy kawałek… – mruknęła i tym razem to ja parsknęłam śmiechem.  
Aby zmienić ten powtarzający się w mojej głowie refrenik, podłączyłam iPoda do kina domowego, nastawiając na wszystkie utwory ze świątecznej playlisty, którą przygotowałam sobie już dawno. Natychmiast należało zastąpić tę durną rymowankę czymś przyjemniejszym.  
Poczułam się lepiej dopiero, kiedy w głośnikach w całym domu rozbrzmiało „Jingle Bells" w wykonaniu Franka Sinatry.  
Przez cały ten czas Elijah nie skomentował mojego zachowania, tylko obserwował mnie uważnie, czułam to wyraźnie. Spojrzałam na niego przez ramię i zorientowałam się, że z trudem powstrzymuje rozbawienie.  
– Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Lepiej tego nie rób… – Wcale nie przez przypadek mógł usłyszeć w moim głosie groźną nutę.  
Oczywiście, wcale się tym nie przejął.  
– Niczego nie powiedziałem…  
Aż miałam ochotę, jak małe dziecko, pokazać mu język. Skończyło się jednak tylko na prychnięciu.  
Zauważyłam, jak jeden z kącików jego ust wyraźnie się uniósł.  
– Nieustannie mnie zaskakujesz…  
Och, to na pewno…  
– Tak, to właśnie ja, chodzące pudełko czekoladek. Nigdy nie wiesz, na co trafisz…  
Tym razem otwarcie się uśmiechnął.  
– I bardzo dobrze. Chodź, wyjmiemy rzeczy do pieczenia, bo jeśli dopuścicie do nich Kola, nie będzie nawet czego zbierać…  
Na samą myśl o tym parsknęłam śmiechem. Bazyl natomiast, który od dłuższego czasu leżał na swojej ulubionej poduszce na kanapie i nas obserwował, miauknął tylko głośno, jakby także zgadzał się z Elijah.  
Pierniczki, choinka… Coraz bardziej nieuchronna zdawała się konieczność podjęcia decyzji, jeśli chodzi o naszą sytuację łóżkową. Starałam się to odsuwać od siebie, jak tylko mogłam, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że najprawdopodobniej tej nocy znów będę miała okazję spać u boku Eliego… Nie, żebym miała coś przeciwko temu, nie na poważnie…

Dwie godziny później pierniczki były już w piekarniku, a kuchnia właśnie przestała przypominać pobojowisko. Ciasto musieliśmy wyrabiać dwa razy, bo pierwsze wykładanie foremek zakończyło się... Bitwą na to, komu bardziej uda się ubrudzić.  
Początkowo udało mi się uratować bluzkę i spodnie, za to fartuch wyglądał, jakbym namoczyła go w surowym cieście. Włosy też mi się od niego lepiły, a ostatecznie i reszta ubrania przestała madawać się do noszenia.  
Wszystko dlatego, że Kol tak drażnił się z Anią, że moja droga siostra w końcu nie wytrzymała i wylała mu na głowę zawartość swojej misy. Skończyło się na tym, że superdroga koszula Elijah nadawała się tylko do wyrzucenia, Kol jeszcze w trakcie całej akcji zdjął i koszulkę, i mokre jeansy, po czym łaził w samych bokserkach, a Ania, ktôra próbowała uciec, gdy Dzieciak ją gonił, miała całe plecy wysmarowane po tym, jak otarł się o nią za karę. Wreszcie wszyscy zgodnie tarzaliśmy się po brudnej podłodze, więc wystarczyło ją tylko lekko przetrzeć mopem – cały brud pozostał na naszych ubraniach.  
W pewnym momencie, nie mam pojęcia jak, wylądowałam Elijah na kolanach. Przez dłuższą chwilę potem zezowaliśmy na siebie. Nie wiem, które z nas było bardziej zdumione takim obrotem sytuacji. W każdym miejscu, w którym nasze ciała się stykały, miałam wrażenie, że przeskakują między nami wiązki elektryczne.  
Czułam i wyraźnie widziałam, że Elijah chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego kciukiem starł mi z policzka smugę z piernikowego ciasta. Potem aż wstrzymałam oddech, kiedy, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, spóbował tego startego ciasta.  
Jednak jako pierwsza spojrzałam gdzie indziej, a dokładnie na jego koszulę, jeszcze tego ranka śnieżnobiałą, która wyglądała trochę tak, jakby wytarzał się w niej w błocie. Mimowolnie, w teorii po to, by zetrzeć z niej trochę już zaschniętego ciasta, na moment położyłam dłoń na jego sercu. Chociaż martwe, tak samo jak moje, biło w tej chwili w zawrotnym tempie.  
Jak my mieliśmy przeżyć całe święta w takim napięciu?

* * *

Przebrałam się dopiero, kiedy skończyliśmy pracę nad pierniczkami. Zmieniłam jeansy i, w świątecznym nastroju, narzuciłam na siebie zieloną koszulkę na ramiączkach i czerwony, obcisły sweterek. Włosy upięłam wysoko w kok, bo nie było czasu, żeby je od razu myć.  
Wyszłam z garderoby akurat w momencie, kiedy Elijah zakładał na siebie czarny T-Shirt. Przez dłuższą chwilę stałam tak, otwarcie się na niego gapiąc. Jeśli już teraz na jego widok miałam ochotę piszczeć jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka, to obawiałam się, że te święta skończą się na tym, że zbłaźnię się, np. Wyznając mu to, co chodziło mi po głowie, gdy był tak blisko, jak wcześniej, w kuchni. Biorąc pod uwagę mój nerwowy słowotok podczas którego nie panowałam zupełnie nad tym, co mówię, było to całkiem prawdopodobne.

* * *

**C. D. N.**

* * *

**A/N: Ciąg dalszy - mam nadzieję - już wkrótce:)  
**

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

oprócz świątecznych piosenek i kolęd tu wspomnianych,

proponuję posłuchać swoich ulubionych świątecznych przebojów!:)

* * *

Kreacje Marty w tej części,

dostępne są na moim profilu na** Polyvore**

pt. **Dressing the Tree 1 & 2 ****  
**

* * *

Do kolejnego epizodu z tej świątecznej opowieści!


	8. Wrapped In Red

**A/N: Specjalnie na Mikołajki,**

**oraz na wyraźne życzenie Krucyfiks,**

**dodaję dzisiaj kolejny, ósmy rozdział!**

**bardzo dziękuję za komentarze przy poprzednich i życzę miłej lektury ;)**

**Z niecierpliwością czekam na Wasze wrażenia!**

**BUZIAKI!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.**

**Bohaterowie, etc. należą do** **_L.J. Smith_**** i do Producentów serialu "****_Vampire Diaries_****" - **_**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Część 8**

**_Wrapped in Red_**

– Kol! Powiedz mi, jak to jest, do cholery, możliwe, że właśnie poplątałeś trzysta lampek prosto z opakowania?! – usłyszeliśmy z Elijah głos Ani z salonu, podczas gdy każde z nas obwieszało choinkę sznurem lampek z samej góry, właściwie stojąc za balustradą.  
Zerknęłam na dół i zobaczyłam, jak moja siostra stoi z rękoma na biodrach, wzrokiem piorunując młodszego Mikaelsona. On jednak nie pozostał jej dłużny.  
– Nic by się nie stało, gdyby ten wasz przeklęty potwór nie wlazł mi pod nogi!  
Bazyl, na którego właśnie Kol próbował zwalić winę, siedział sobie, jakby nigdy nic, przy stoliku z bombkami i oberwował całą sytuację. Chociaż bardzo kochałam tego zwierzaka, wiedziałam, że wcale nie był niewiniątkiem, a na Koła jednak trochę się uwziął.  
Co nie zmieniało faktu, że z góry cała sytuacja wyglądała nadzwyczaj zabawnie. Postanowiłam jednak zignorować to, co działo się na dole i dalej wieszałam swój sznur lampek.  
– Przyznaj, że gdybyś został w Londynie, to ominęłaby cię cała zabawa... – mruknęłam do swojego towarzysza, tak, żeby tylko on mnie usłyszał.  
Elijah najpierw uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem.  
– Wtedy pewnie pojechałbym do Mystic Falls, a Niklaus i Rebekah dostarczyliby mi wystarczająco dużo rozrywki...  
Uniosłam wysoko brwi.  
– I uważasz, że byliby zabawniejsi niż ta dwójka? Nie sądzę.  
Wymieniliśmy rozbawione spojrzenia i zaraz okazało się, że nasze sznury lampek właśnie się skończyły.  
– Kol, lepiej pośpiesz się z rozplątywaniem tych światełek, bo moje się skończyły, a więcej nie ma... – zawołałam, wcale nie schodząc na dół.  
– Powiedz swojemu kotu, żeby je rozplątał! Ja nic nie zrobiłem!  
Spojrzałam mu w oczy i wcale nie przejęłam się jego dziecinnym buntem.  
– Kol... – zwróciłam się do niego najbardziej niewinnym tonem, jakim się dało. – Czy naprawdę chcesz, żebym upubliczniła pewien filmik, w którym, jak oboje pamiętamy, grasz główną rolę? – uniosłam jedną brew, wcale tym razem nie ukrywając groźby, jaka kryła się za moimi słowami.  
Zaraz zauważyłam, jak zbladł, zamknął się i bez słowa zaczął rozplątywać lampki.  
– O jakim filmiku mowa? – wyraźnie zaintrygowałam Anię. Kiedy zerknęłam na Elijah, on także wyglądał na zaciekawionego.  
Odmówiłam ruchem głowy.  
– To nie ma znaczenia. Wystarczy, że Kol wie, o czym mówię...  
Tym razem to Ania wyglądała na zirytowaną.  
– Masz haka na mojego chłopaka i ja o tym nie wiem? Tak być nie może!  
Zaraz uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Wspomnienie Koła wywijającego tyłkiem do "Wannabe" Spice Girls, jednocześnie śpiewającego do długiej szczotki, jak do stojącego mikrofonu, zawsze poprawiało mi humor. Fakt, że udało mi się to nagrać zanim zganiłam go za gust muzyczny, właściwie graniczyło z cudem.  
– Moja droga, są rzeczy, których wolałabyś nie wiedzieć...  
Zaraz skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.  
– Och, to już wiem, co na tym jest. Pewnie wasza seks-taśma... – Aż się wzdrygnęła.  
Nie mogłam w tym momencie powstrzymać głośnego parsknięcia.  
– Kochana, dobrze by było... To coś znacznie gorszego... I Kol o tym wie. Dlatego, jeśli nie chce, żeby to wyszło na światło dzienne, to proponuję, żeby zabierał się do pracy... – Dokończyłam, posyłając groźne spojrzenie głównemu zainteresowanemu.  
Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu satysfakcji, kiedy zaczął mamrotać pod nosem i ewidentne mnie małpować, ale posłusznie zaczął naprawiać to, co zepsuł. Niedługo później ostatni sznur lampek był gotowy do zawieszenia.  
– Musisz mi kiedyś pokazać, co to takiego... – usłyszałam mruknięcie Elijah, Kiedy kończyliśmy wieszać światełka.  
Uparcie pokręciłam głową.  
– To sprawa między mną a Kolem, przysięgłam milczenie. Wołami tego ze mnie nie wyciągniesz...  
Wtedy posłał mi drapieżny uśmiech, jakbym właśnie rzuciła mu doskonałe wyzwanie.  
– W takim razie znajdę inny sposób... – powiedział tak, bym tylko ja mogła usłyszeć.  
Aż do momentu, kiedy zeszliśmy na dół, by zawieszać bombki, nie mogłam zetrzeć z twarzy miny absurdalnego zadowolenia.

Za oknem zaczął intensywnie padać śnieg, co zaraz nastroiło mnie, by nastawić "Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home)" w wykonaniu Michaela Bublé. Aż nie mogłam się powstrzymać i zaczęłam nie tylko nucić razem z piosenką, ale do tego jeszcze kręcić biodrami do rytmu.

_(Christmas)  
The snow's coming down  
(Christmas)  
I'm watching it fall  
(Christmas)  
Lots of people around  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home_

Jednocześnie wyjmowałam komplet ślicznych, szklanych, dużych bombek, przypominających trochę śnieżne kule.  
– Martuś, jeśli już skończyłaś, to może daj te bombki, bo potłuką się, zanim tutaj przyjdziesz... – Ania użyła w tym momencie swojego najbardziej stanowczego tonu młodszej siostry. Czasami się zastanawiałam, która z nas naprawdę była starsza.  
Przewróciłam oczami i tanecznym krokiem ruszyłam przez salon w stronę choinki.

_(Christmas)  
The church bells in town  
(Christmas)  
All ringing in song  
(Christmas)  
Full of happy sounds  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home_

_They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year_

– Nie martw się, mówiłam ci przecież. Zwierzęca gracja...  
I zaraz z tej całej "zwierzęcej gracji" zostałyby tylko potłuczone bombki, bo jednak udało mi się poślizgnąć i w ostatniej chwili przed upadkiem uratowały mnie szybki refleks i silne ramiona Elijah.

_(Christmas)  
Pretty lights on the tree  
(Christmas)  
I'm watching them shine  
(Christmas)  
You should be here with me  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home_

_They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year_

Z zaskoczenia byłam jak wrośnięta w ziemię, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Czas zdawał się zatrzymać. Nie słyszałam już piosenki, tylko swój ciężki oddech i czułam, jak krew zaczyna mi szumieć w uszach.  
– Jeśli już skończyliście, to siostra daj nam te bombki, bo do jutra nie skończymy ubierać tej choinki... – Rozbawiony głos Ani wyrwał mnie z tego nagłego odrętwienia.  
Bardzo szybko, jakby nic się nie stało, podziękowałam Elijah i stanęłam mocno na nogach. Podeszłam wreszcie do drzewka i dałam Ani dwie z czterech bombek z kompletu i skupiłam się bardzo mocno na tym, gdzie powiesić te, które mi zostały w ręku.

_(Christmas)  
If there was a way  
(Christmas)  
I'd hold back this tears  
(Christmas)  
But it's Christmas day  
(Please)  
Please  
Oh comin' home  
Oh babe  
You know I need you  
Oh comin' home_

_I gotta have you  
You know I need you  
(Love, love, love, love)_

_I gotta have you  
I said nanananana...  
It's Christmas, Christmas, Christmas... Yeah!_

* * *

Elijah wciąż nie potrafił zdecydować, czy przyjazd z Martą do Warszawy był najlepszym, czy też najgłupszym z jego pomysłów przez ten tysiąc lat, które przeżył. Kiedy była po drugiej stronie pokoju i przekomarzała się z siostrą i Kolem, był w stanie myśleć o tym trzeźwo i rozważać wszystkie za i przeciw. Kiedy jednak wpadała w jego ramiona, albo była tak blisko, jak wcześniej, otwarcie pożerająca go wzrokiem, wszystkie sprzeciwy wyrzucał za okno i miał ogromną ochotę po prostu przyciągnąć ją do siebie i sprawdzić, czy naprawdę smakowała tak słodko, jak w jego snach.

_Ona jest pod twoją opieką. To nie będzie fair, jeśli wykorzystasz jej emocjonalny brak równowagi tylko po to, by zaspokoić swoje żądze... _– odzywał się drażniący głos jego sumienia.

Tyle że wygląda na to, że ona pragnie mnie tak samo mocno, jak ja jej... – próbował polemizować.

_Ona teraz nie wie, czego chce. Jest w stresie przed spotkaniem z rodziną i pewnie poszłaby z tobą do łóżka tylko po to, by zapomnieć o swoich problemach. Tego chcesz? _

A to byłoby takie złe?

_A nie? Lepiej weź się w garść i przeczekaj te święta. Wtedy minie jej stres i oboje będziecie myśleć trzeźwo..._

O ile nie zwariujemy oboje przez te kilka dni... – prawie że mruknął sam do siebie.  
Była tak blisko... Na wyciągnięcie ręki... Nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy tryskała energią i wszystkich dookoła zarażała swoim entuzjazmem. Najpiękniejsza mu się wydawała, kiedy traciła nad sobą na moment kontrolę i na przykład zaczynała nucić pod nosem i tańczyć do rytmu piosenki. Przychodziło jej to tak naturalnie, jakby nie miała żadnych trosk.  
Podobało mu się, że nie czuła ani przed nim, ani przed Niklausem żadnego respektu. Podczas treningów wykonywała ich polecenia, ale tylko dlatego, że sama tego chciała. Czasami otwarcie żartowała, że wygląda, jakby kij połknął i zbyt poważnie podchodzi do życia. A jednak, rzadko to okazywał, ale owszem, miał poczucie humoru i także potrafił być zabawny. Przy niej mu się to udawało właściwie bez większego trudu. Nie musiał cały czas trzymać się w ryzach...  
Powiedzmy, że nie. Pewnie gdyby nie kontrola nad samym sobą, którą ćwiczył przez ostatnie milenium, to pewnie by nie wytrzymał i już dawno by ją uwiódł. Czasami miał ochotę postąpić wbrew samemu sobie i posłuchać instynktu, który nakazywał mu to zrobić. Problem tylko pojawiał się wtedy, gdy przypominał sobie, że do tej pory za każdym razem, gdy tak się działo, skutki okazywały się tragiczne.  
Wtedy Marta nagle robiła coś, co sprawiało, że zatrzymywał się i przez dłuższy czas sam sobie pozwalał ją podziwiać i myślami odpłynąć daleko, gdzieś, gdzie wszystkie jego pragnienia mogłyby od razu się spełnić. W tej sytuacji jednak przede wszystkim liczyło się jej dobro, a to oznaczało, że nie mógł zrobić nic bez jej wyraźnego życzenia...  
Elijah toczył sam ze sobą cichą walkę, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że Ania i Kol bardzo uważnie przypatrywali się to jemu, to Marcie. Młoda czarownica uśmiechała się pod nosem, pewna, że jej plan by wygrać zakład podziała. No i, oczywiście, połączy tą parę uparciuchów...

* * *

Skończyliśmy. Wszystkie lampki, bombki i łańcuchy znalazły swoje miejsce na choince. Jeszcze przed kolacją wyłączyliśmy wszystkie światła w salonie, zostawiając jedynie ogień w kominku. Wtedy, uroczyście, podłączyliśmy światła choinki, która pokazała nam się w całej swojej krasie. Rzeczywiście, była ogromna, ale to także sprawiało, że wyglądała fantastycznie na tle odsłoniętych okien, przez które było widać, że śnieg jak padał, tak wciąż pada.

Staliśmy jak zaczarowani, wpatrując się w nasze dzieło. Kątem oka zauważyłam, jak Kol objął Anię od tyłu i trzymał ją w ten sposób przez dłuższy czas, całując ją w policzek.  
Wtedy przez jeden, malutki moment pomyślałam o Damonie. Ale nie o tym, że za nim tęsknię, tylko, że z nim nigdy nic nie wydawało się tak proste i naturalne, jak z Anią i Kolem. A przecież też żarliśmy się jak pies z kotem. I chyba tylko do tego się nadawaliśmy.  
Ogarnęła mnie przemożna tęsknota za... Czymś. Nawet nie wiem dokładnie czym. Zdawałam sobie tylko sprawę z tego, że wciąż tego nie doświadczyłam.  
Poczułam nagle, jak Elijah bierze moją dłoń w swoją i delikatnie ją ściska. W jakiś dziwny, niewytłumaczalny sposób od razu poczułam się lepiej. Odwróciłam lekko głowę w jego stronę, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Uśmiechał się w ten swój niezwykły, Elijahowy sposób, który powodował, że mój żołądek zaczynał wyczyniać najdziwniejsze akrobacje. Miałam wrażenie, że cały mój stres, całe napięcie związane z tym, co nas czekało, po prostu... Znikły. Automatycznie, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem, splotłam swoje palce z jego.  
Wtedy na playliście zabrzmiała jedna z najnowszych świątecznych piosenek Kelly Clarkson – "Wrapped in Red", której już zdążyłam się nauczyć na pamięć. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i zaczęłam śpiewać razem z nią:

_Everybody's happy  
Snow is falling down  
Prayers are being answered  
Miracles all around  
From afar I've loved you  
But never let it show  
And every year another  
December comes and goes_

_Always watching  
Never reaching_

_But this Christmas  
I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas  
I'm not afraid to fall  
So magical and nothing more  
Than words I never said  
In all this white, you'll see me like  
You never seen me yea  
Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_Blue is where I've been  
Green can't buy me you  
Silver does remind me  
That mistletoe's for two,  
So I found a color  
That only tells the truth  
That paints a picture  
Of how I feel for you_

_This Christmas  
I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas  
I'm not afraid to fall,  
So magical and nothing more  
Than words I never said  
In all this white, you"ll see me like  
You never seen me yea  
Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_I'll never feel you  
If I don't tell you_

_This Christmas  
I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas  
I'm not afraid to fall,  
So magical and nothing more  
Than words I never said  
In all this white, you see me like  
You never seen me yea  
Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

Naczynia po kolacji zostały włożone do zmywarki, kiedy Ania rozwiązała błyskawicznie problem, który dręczył mnie od rana.  
– No dobrze, ponieważ jutro z samego rana musimy ruszać, żeby ominąć korki, to proponuję czym prędzej pójść spać...  
Zaraz Kol ją pociągnął w stronę sypialni i niestety nie umknęły mi spojrzenia, którymi się wymienili...  
– A co z Elijah? – spytałam z nadzieją, że jednak załatwimy to inaczej, niż wypadało ze względów czysto matematycznych...  
Moja droga siostrzyczka wyglądała na zdumioną.  
– No jak to? U ciebie! Na twoim wielgachnym łóżku zmieściłaby się drużyna piłkarska. Na pewno sobie poradzicie!  
Po czym nas zostawiła. Tak po prostu. I nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty się zastanawiać, co robili, kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi.  
Staliśmy z Elijah naprzeciwko siebie i napięcie tym razem było wręcz namacalne. W końcu nie wytrzymałam. Musiałam wziąć się w garść, i to szybko.  
– Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie problem... – spytałam, jednak niepewnym głosem.  
Uśmiech na twarzy Eliego rozwiał moje obawy.  
– Już raz daliśmy sobie radę, nie widzę powodu, by teraz miało być inaczej.  
Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Może to wcale nie będzie taka katastrofa, jak by się można było spodziewać...

Pierwsza poszłam się przygotować do snu, ale najpierw po wejściu do garderoby wpadłam w panikę. Co ja miałam na siebie włożyć? Kuse koszulki były absolutnie nie do przyjęcia... Wtedy znalazłam w rzeczach pozostawionych w Warszawie swoją bawełnianą piżamę składającą się z szortów i T-Shirtu, z nadrukowanym na przodzie Muminkiem na nartach. Uznałam to za najmniej dwuznaczny ze swoich nocnych strojów, więc niewiele myśląc wybrałam go i szybko wskoczyłam do łazienki.  
Kiedy stamtąd wyszłam, Elijah, wciąż w jeansach i T-Shircie, stał przy oknie i wpatrywał się w padający na zewnątrz śnieg. Wyglądał tak pociągająco...  
Nie myśl o tym! Uspokój się!  
– Twoja kolej. – udało mi się wreszcie wykrztusić.  
Kiedy się odwrócił, najpierw miał minę pokerzysty, a potem, na widok mojej piżamy, zrobił tylko wielkie oczy. Dopiero kiedy drzwi łazienki się za nim zamknęły, zdołałabym odetchnąć z ulgą.  
Zanim wrócił do sypialni, ja już leżałam po swojej stronie łóżka, a światło było zgaszone. Doskonale słyszałam, jak poruszał się po pokoju, a potem materac ugiął się pod nim po drugiej stronie.  
– Dobranoc. – życzył mi, po czym odwrócił się w swoją stronę.  
Odpowiedziałam tym samym, świadoma, że pewnie i tak nie uda mi się zmrużyć oka tej nocy.

– Marta! Budź się!  
Jednak musiało mi się udać zasnąć, bo nagle poczułam lekkie szturchnięcia i dopiero wtedy się obudziłam.  
Światło lampki po drugiej stronie częściowo oświetlało twarz Elijah i wyraźnie było widać na niej niepokój.  
– Coś się stało? – mruknęłam, wciąż tylko na wpół przytomna.  
– Krzyczałaś przez sen. Tak jak wtedy...  
Z wrażenia usiadłam na łóżku. Nagle z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami przypomniałam sobie, o czym śniłam przed chwilą. Jeśliby ogóle można było to nazwać snem, bo raczej stanowiło to mój najgorszy, powtarzający się koszmar...  
– O, nie... – ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. – Znowu to samo... – Zaczęłam się odruchowo trząść, jak za każdym razem, kiedy wspominałam okoliczności swojej przemiany w hybrydę.  
Poczułam jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu i bardzo, bardzo powoli zaczęłam wracać do rzeczywistości. To był tylko zły sen.  
– Jak często to się powtarza? – spytał tak cicho i łagodnie, jakby próbował ujarzmić dzikie zwierzątko, albo przemawiał do dziecka.  
Odwróciłam twarz w jego stronę, a kiedy zauważyłam jak bardzo się zmartwił, zaraz miałam ochotę sama go pocieszyć.  
– Nie tak często. Zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy jestem w dużym stresie... – udało mi się wykrztusić, chociaż gardło miałam wysuszone na wiór, jakbym zaraz miała się rozpłakać.  
Nie musiałam mówić nic więcej. Zaraz poczułam, jak jego dłonie kojącym gestem przesuwają się po moich ramionach, jak delikatnie przysuwa mnie do siebie, żebym mogła się o niego oprzeć. Słyszałam, jak swoim spokojnym, głębokim głosem uspokaja mnie i zapewnia, że to był tylko zły sen, że już po wszystkim, że jestem bezpieczna. Przymknęłam oczy, pozwalając, by otoczył mnie jego zapach, jego ciepło, by pozwoliły mi wrócić do rzeczywistości.  
Kiedy jego ramiona zamknęły się wokół mojej talii, podświadomie wiedziałam już, że on nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek mnie już skrzywdził. Tak, jak podczas medytacji, całą swoją uwagę skupiłam na brzmieniu jego głosu, by wreszcie odseparować się od dopiero co przeżytego koszmaru. Nawet się nie zorientowałam, kiedy znowu udało mi się zasnąć, jak już położyłam głowę na poduszce, wciąż otoczona ramionami Eliego. Udało mi się jeszcze szepnąć: "Dziękuję", zanim całkiem odpłynęłam w nicość.

* * *

***Michael Bublé -****_ Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home)_**

****Kelly Clarkson - ****_Wrapped In Red_**

* * *

**C. D. N.**

* * *

**A/N: Ciąg dalszy - mam nadzieję - w przyszłym tygodniu!  
**

**(ok. Moich urodzin, tj. 14 grudnia ;)**

**może nawet wcześniej, ale dopiero, jak zrobię to, co muszę na studia ;)**

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

oprócz świątecznych piosenek i kolęd tu wspomnianych,

proponuję posłuchać swoich ulubionych świątecznych przebojów!:)

* * *

Kreacje Marty w tej części,

dostępne są na moim profilu na** Polyvore**

pt. **Dressing the Tree 2 ****  
**

Oraz

**Time to Bed;)**

* * *

Do kolejnego epizodu z tej świątecznej opowieści!


	9. Wigilijny poranek

**A/N: miało być na urodziny,**

**ale zrobił się poślizg, bo się rozchorowałam...**

**Może dzięki temu będę mieć teraz więcej czasu na pisanie?**

**Z niecierpliwością czekam na Wasze wrażenia po tym rozdziale!**

**BUZIAKI!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.**

**Bohaterowie, etc. należą do** **_L.J. Smith_**** i do Producentów serialu "****_Vampire Diaries_****" - **_**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Część 9**

**Wigilijny poranek**

_Oh, I see the stars when I look in your eyes_  
_I've lived enough to know that there's something right_  
_I need to be near you (oh, I need to be near you),_  
_oh, I need to be near you (yeah, I need to be near you)_  
_the way our hearts beat perfectly in time_  
_You know just what I need like you can read my mind_  
_we'd live happily ever (we'd live happily ever)..._

Obudziło mnie łaskotanie w nos i policzki. Dawno się tak nie czułam, ale natychmiast rozpoznałam to wrażenie. Otworzyłam oczy, by tuż przed sobą ujrzeć zezującego na mnie Bazyla. Kot ocierał się o moją twarz i patrzył na mnie wyczekująco.  
Kiedy zerknęłam na zegarek na szafce nocnej, zorientowałam się, że jeszcze przynajmniej kwadrans miałam do budzika.  
– Wygląda na to, że z tobą wcale nie jest mi potrzebny... – mruknęłam, po czym wtuliłam twarz głębiej w poduszkę.  
Było mi przyjemnie ciepło i dawno już nie czułam się taka wypoczęta. Jakby cały stres, który towarzyszył mi przez ostatnie tygodnie, po prostu zniknął.  
– On chyba tak łatwo nie odpuści... – usłyszałam za sobą i dopiero wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że nie jestem sama w łóżku.  
Dosłownie na moment pozwoliłam sobie wpaść w panikę: _Jak ja muszę teraz wyglądać? Pewnie moje włosy są jak ptasie gniazdo i bardzo możliwe, że w ogóle przypominam jakieś straszydło!_  
Zaraz jednak sama sobie nakazałam się opanować. Elijah widział mnie już w gorszym stanie... Nie, żeby to było jakieś pocieszenie, ale to zawsze coś. Kątem oka zerknęłam w dół i zorientowałam się, że nie tylko obejmował mnie w pasie, ale przez sen musiałam położyć swoją dłoń na jego i nasze palce były splecione. Uniosłam głowę i okazało się, że nasze twarze były zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie, jakby od jakiegoś czasu leżał za mną, oparty na łokciu.  
– Dzień dobry. – Jego usta rozciągnęły się w leniwym uśmiechu i instynktownie go odwzajemniłam.  
– Dzień dobry. – Na chwilę przygryzłam wargę, zastanawiając się, co mogłabym jeszcze powiedzieć. – Dziękuję za wczoraj. Gdybym była sama, pewnie ogarnęłaby mnie panika...  
Przewróciłam się na plecy i Elijah automatycznie odsunął się odrobinę, by zrobić mi miejsce.  
– Wciąż jesteś przekonana, że sama dałabyś sobie radę w te święta? – spytał i widziałam w jego oczach kpinę.  
By go ukarać, natychmiast zamarkowałam uderzenie go pięścią w (oczywiście, znów nagi) tors.  
– Uważasz, że nie? Jak do tej pory zachowałam nadzwyczajny wręcz spokój! – wydęłam wargi, niby śmiertelnie obrażona. Elijah w odpowiedzi tylko uniósł sceptycznie brwi. – No co? Przecież to prawda! W końcu nie udusiłam jeszcze Kola...  
Przytaknął, jakby nie chciał, ale musiał przyznać mi rację.  
– Fakt, jeśli tak widzisz nadzwyczajne panowanie nad sobą, to nie mogę się z tym nie zgodzić. – Udawał powagę, ale zauważyłam, że ledwie powstrzymywał śmiech.  
– Czy pan ze mnie kpi, panie Mikaelson? – Spytałam fałszywie obrażonym tonem, na jaki tylko było mnie stać.  
– Nie śmiałbym.  
Zaraz zmrużyłam oczy i szturchnęłam go łokciem.  
– Wyobraź sobie, że nie wszyscy rodzimy się z twarzą pokerzysty i kijem w tyłku...  
Wyglądał, jakbym rzuciła mu wyzwanie. Nim się obejrzałam, znalazł się nade mną, opierając dłonie po dwóch stronach mojej głowy.  
– Tak o mnie myślisz? A jednak, do tej pory zdawało się, że ci to nie przeszkadza.  
Zaskoczona jego nagłym ruchem, a także nagle nadzwyczaj podniecona, dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważyłam, że jego czekoladowe oczy znów są prawie czarne.  
Z trudem przełknęłam ślinę i mruknęłam głosem tak chrapliwym, jakby nie należał do mnie:  
– A czy ja powiedziałam, że mi to przeszkadza?  
Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech tak drapieżny, że nie przypominałam sobie, żeby kiedyś wyglądał podobnie.  
– A czy kiedykolwiek można być pewnym, co masz na myśli?  
Dosłownie na chwilę udałam, że się zastanawiam.  
– W sumie, to nie. Nie można. Na tym polega mój urok.  
Miałam w tym momencie wielką ochotę przejechać dłońmi po jego torsie, od pasa w górę. Albo po jego ramionach. Za każdym razem, gdy ćwiczyliśmy walkę wręcz, to pragnienie rosło.  
– To prawda... – mruknął Elijah i bardzo powoli opuszczał twarz, tak, że niewiele brakowało, by jego wargi znalazły się na moich.  
_Tak! Nareszcie! Czekałam na to tak strasznie długo! Zaraz poczuję smak ust, które prześladowały mnie od miesięcy w moich najbardziej odważnych, plastycznych, erotycznych snach..._  
Nawet nie miałam ochoty się zastanawiać, skąd się wzięła ta zmiana nastawienia. Może po prostu przegrał walkę z samym sobą, jak to się stało ze mną?  
Jeszcze tylko milimetry nas dzieliły, czułam, jak moje oczy same zamykają się w oczekiwaniu na to, co nastąpi...  
Przenikliwe miauknięcie Bazyla natychmiast sprawiło, że oboje znieruchomieliśmy. Otworzyliśmy oboje oczy i tak trwaliśmy w oczekiwaniu, aż wreszcie usłyszałam to, czego należało się spodziewać. Pośpiesznie, lekkie kroki mojej młodszej siostry, która właśnie wchodziła po schodach do nas na górę. W ciągu ułamka sekundy Elijah zsunął się ze mnie i zaraz oboje siedzieliśmy na moim łóżku, oparci o wezgłowie łóżka.  
W tym momencie ogarnęła mnie przemożna ochota, żeby udusić swoją siostrę. Najpierw miałam zamiar wykopać z pokoju kota, ale dobrze wiedziałam, że miauczał w ten sposób, kiedy zbliżała się Ania. Był pod tym względem niezawodny. Idealnie się nadawał, żeby go stawiać na czatach.  
_Naprawdę, już TAK NIEWIELE BRAKOWAŁO!_ Czy Ania postanowiła przez te święta nieustannie sprawdzać moją cierpliwość? A może po prostu uprzykrzać mi życie?  
Nie miałam więcej czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Kiedy usłyszałam dźwięk naciskania z zewnątrz klamki automatycznie zerknęłam na Eliego. Znów miałby twarz pokerzysty, gdyby nie cień uśmiechu na jego ustach. Czy on naprawdę uważał to za zabawne? Moja frustracja przez dłuższą chwilę nie pozwoliła mi dostrzec zabawnej strony tej sytuacji.  
– Wstawać śpiochy! Długi dzień przed nami... – śpiewanym głosem zaczęła Ania, ale kiedy zobaczyła, że oboje już siedzimy na łóżku, całkiem przytomni, to zaraz zmarszczyła brwi. – Och, już się obudziliście? – Pewnie gdyby mój wzrok mógł zabijać, to właśnie zginęłaby na miejscu. Nie przejęła się tym wcale, tylko założyła ręce na piersi i uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. – Och, a może w czymś przeszkodziłam?  
Bardzo, ale to bardzo się musiałam powstrzymywać, żeby jej czegoś nie odburknąć. Zamiast tego jednak, jednym z moich najlepszych głosów Joanny z "Lekarstwa na miłość", odpowiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami:  
– Ach nie, skąd.  
I w tym momencie już doskonale wiedziała, że owszem, przeszkodziła. Wciąż jednak nie wyglądała, jakby ją to bardzo obeszło.  
– No to świetnie. Zbierajcie się, jeśli mamy ominąć korki, to mamy najwyżej pół godziny do wyjścia!  
Po czym wyszła, ale nie zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
_Pół godziny? Czy ona mówiła poważnie? Tyle w ogóle schodzi, zanim zrobię się na człowieka..._  
Nie wiedziałam, że powiedziałam to na głos, dopóki nie usłyszałam, jak obok Elijah... Cicho parska śmiechem.  
– Myślę, że z powodzeniem mogłabyś wyjść na dwór tak, jak w tej chwili.  
Zaraz oczywiście, żeby zamaskować swoją gafę, spiorunowałam go wzrokiem i, chcąc, nie chcąc, wstałam i wkroczyłam do garderoby po zestaw, który przygotowałam sobie na ten dzień. Z wieszakami przewieszonymi przez ramię przeszłam do swojej łazienki. Kiedy spojrzałam przez ramię w stronę Eliego, on także wybierał już koszulę i garnitur.  
– Będę potrzebować przynajmniej dwudziestu minut. Na dole, przy gabinecie, jest jeszcze jedna łazienka...  
Tym razem wcale nie ukrywał swojego rozbawienia.  
– Myślę, że damy sobie jakoś radę.  
Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i zniknęłam za drzwiami. Powiesiłam wieszaki na grzejniku i przez moment intensywnie się w nie wpatrywałam. Jak miałam zdążyć?

Zdążyłam. Sama nie wiem jak, ale mi się udało. Włosy szybko związałam w węzeł, tak jak poprzedniego dnia, a do ciemnozielonych, wąskich spodni włożyłam na górę czerwony, asymetryczny sweter z golfem. Do tego złote kolczyki i bransoletka, a czerwone, dziesięciocentymetrowe, zamszowe szpilki do Louboutina włożyłam do tej samej zielonej torby Givenchy, którą wzięłam ze sobą na świąteczne zakupy do centrum. Makijaż ograniczyłam do niezbędnego minimum, nie tylko dlatego, że wiedziałam, że inaczej bym się nie wyrobiła. Zrobiłam tak też dlatego, że było jeszcze przed szóstą i byłam na wpół żywa, więc obawiałam się, że skończy się na eyelinerze w oku albo jeszcze gorzej.  
Wyszłam z łazienki i okazało się, że jestem w sypialni sama. Mimo wszystko, odetchnęłam z ulgą. Sprawdziłam część nierozpakowanych bagaży, w których zabrałam prezenty dla rodziny oraz kreacje na kolację wigilijną i świąteczny obiad. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem sama do siebie, zadowolona ze swojego wyboru. Na pięćdziesięcioosobowym forum podczas obiadu w pierwszy dzień świąt nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na najdrobniejszą pomyłkę modową. Wcale nie specjalnie zabrałam na tę okazję swoje najwyższe, najdroższe szpilki od Louboutina... No cóż, tak, przyznaję, chciałam w ten sposób wzbudzić zazdrość ciotek i kuzynek, które przez lata za moimi plecami krytykowały moją sylwetkę i sposób ubierania się...  
– Gotowa? – usłyszałam za sobą głos Elijah i aż podskoczyłam z zaskoczenia. Naprawdę, niewielu udawało się zbliżyć do mnie bezszelestnie, ale ten facet zdawał się czasem poruszać raczej jak duch...  
Odwróciłam się lekko i posłałam mu przez ramię słaby uśmiech.  
– Bardziej już chyba nie będę.  
Podał mi dłoń, którą bez wahania przyjęłam i stanęłam pewnie na nogach. Właściwie na boso, nie licząc pończoch ukrytych pod spodniami, ledwie sięgałam Eliemu do nosa. Obliczyłam, że nawet w swoich zabójczych szpilkach będę mu co najwyżej równa wzrostem. I bardzo dobrze.  
Wzięliśmy moje wybrane bagaże, to znaczy, Eli je zabrał i tylko odsunął mi ręce, kiedy próbowałam je podnieść. Przewróciłam na to oczami, ale pozwoliłam mu być dżentelmenem i nie oponowałam, tylko ruszyłam za nim, ze swoją torebką w zgięciu ramienia. Chciał mnie przepuścić pierwszą, ale zaraz zaprotestowałam. Nie miałam zamiaru bez wyraźnej przyczyny pozbawiać się widoku, kiedy nachylał się po torby.  
Czasami nadzwyczaj bawił mnie seksizm Mikaelsonów. Kol wykorzystywał maniery dżentelmena, by robić wrażenie, Klaus w ten sposób ukrywał swoją prawdziwą naturę pod maską ogłady. Jednak przypadek Eliego był chyba najbardziej beznadziejny – dla niego to dobre wychowanie było jak druga skóra, tak chyba leżało w jego naturze, że jego światopogląd nie pozwalał na to, by mogło być inaczej. Jakby świat miał się zawalić, jeśli nie otworzyłby drzwi przed kobietą. Przychodziło mu to tak naturalnie, że to się nawet czasami wydawało komiczne. Ale musiałam przyznać – także ogromnie mi pochlebiało, szczególnie, kiedy na przykład w Londynie jedliśmy obiad w restauracji i Eli automatycznie podniósł się z krzesła, gdy chciałam na chwilę odejść od stolika. Miałam pełną świadomość zazdrosnych spojrzeń kobiet dookoła. Od razu polepszył mi się nadzwyczaj humor.

– To się nie zmieści! Albo to pudło, albo klatka tego potwora! – wykrzyknął Kol.  
Chyba nikt z nas się nie spodziewał, że prezenty dla rodziny kupione przeze mnie, Elijah, Anię i Koła wspólnie zajmą całą przestrzeń bagażnika i tylne siedzenia mercedesa.  
– Świetnie, to akurat twój prezent, więc możemy go zostawić. Bazyl jedzie z nami, koniec i kropka! – Ania jedną dłoń opierała na biodrze, a w drugiej trzymała naszego kota zamkniętego w jego klatce. – Nie zostawię go samego na dwa dni!  
– Słuchajcie, nie ma problemu. Ja go wezmę na kolana. – wtrąciłam.  
Kol, zrezygnowany, pokręcił głową.  
– Właśnie o to chodzi. W tej chwili żadne z was nie zmieści się na tył... – zaraz zwrócił się z powrotem do Ani. – Mówiłem, żeby kupić ten bagażnik na dach. Przynajmniej byłoby miejsce na narty.  
Ciekawe, bo na samą wzmiankę o tym Ania aż się zaperzyła.  
– A ja powiedziałam: zapomnij. Nie mam zamiaru znowu się na to dać namówić. Tylko brakuje, żebym złamała nogę...  
– O czym wy mówicie? – spytałam, coraz bardziej nie rozumiejąc całej sytuacji.  
Kol otworzył już usta, by mi wyjaśnić, ale Ania go uprzedziła.  
– A, to nic takiego. Tylko dwa tygodnie temu ten kretyn zabrał mnie na spontaniczny wypad W ALPY, gdzie próbował mnie uczyć jeździć na nartach. Od razu z wysokiego stoku! Mogłam się zabić!  
O, to była akurat nowość. Przez telefon nie przyznała się do tego. Czyli od razu uznałam, że nie skończyło się to zbyt szczęśliwie. Moja kochana siostrzyczka nie lubiła się przyznawać, jeśli coś jej nie wychodziło. Pod tym względem bardzo przypominała mi Klausa.  
– Ale nic się przecież nie stało! – natychmiast zaczął się bronić Kol.  
Coraz bardziej rozbawiona, zerknęłam na Eliego, który właśnie sprawdzał coś na telefonie.  
– Sprawa miejsc w samochodzie jest już załatwiona, wszystko zmieścimy. – Kiedy posłałam mu pytające spojrzenie, puścił do mnie oko. – Kierowca przyprowadził mój samochód. Będzie tu za...  
Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy na miejsce parkingowe obok mercedesa wjechał aston martin Eliego. Czułam, jak na sam widok DB9 na mojej twarzy pojawia się wielki banan.  
Elijah podszedł przywitać się z kierowcą, Tommym. Mogłabym się założyć, że także zaraz załatwił mu transport na lotnisko, by mógł wrócić do domu jeszcze przed świętami. Tymczasem obserowałam zdumienie na twarzy siostry i wyraźne znudzenie u Koła.  
– Oczywiście, Wielki Brat postanowił przyszpanować autem przy teściach. – mruknął i zaraz parsknęłam na to śmiechem.  
Ania za to podeszła do mnie i, nie spuszczając wzroku z astona, odezwała się teatralnym szeptem:  
– Już wiem, dlaczego wybrałaś akurat tego brata. Weź się podziel!  
Spojrzałam na nią z udawanym oburzeniem. Wolałam zignorować uwagę o wyborze konkretnego brata i "dzieleniu się" facetem, bo to by znaczyło, że go w ogóle mam. A przecież między nami nic nie było...  
_Tak Martuś, wmawiaj sobie dalej, zobaczymy, czy kiedyś uwierzysz!_  
Zamiast tego skierowałam rozmowę na inne tory:  
– No wiesz! Myślałam, że już dokonałaś wyboru. Teraz już za późno na reklamacje i zwroty. – na koniec wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu, na co mnie szturchnęła łokciem w bok i wzniosła oczy do nieba.  
Tommy, kierowca, odjechał taksówką, wsadziliśmy resztę toreb do bagażnika astona i zaraz, kiedy Elijah otworzył przede mną drzwi pasażera, wsiadłam i pomachałam do Ani i Kola, na chwilę tylko spuszczając częściowo szybę w oknie.  
– Do zobaczenia w domu!  
Wcale nie ukrywałam satysfakcji na widok wręcz zdegustowanej miny młodszego Mikaelsona.  
– Zobaczymy, kto będzie pierwszy.  
Och, miałam co do tego dobre przeczucia. Wymieniliśmy z Elim porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i aż na chwilę zapiszczałam z zadowolenia, kiedy silnik DB9 wystartował i tym pięknym, sportowym autem ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjazdu z parkingu.  
Czy Kol nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że z jego niedawno zdobytymi umiejętnościami w prowadzeniu samochodu nie mógł się równać z bratem, który szlifował swoje przez prawie całe minione stulecie? Nie wspominając już o tym, że znałam po drodze parę skrótów, o których oni nie mieli pojęcia...

* * *

***FM Radio -****_ Happily Ever After_**

* * *

**C. D. N.**

* * *

**A/N: Ciąg dalszy - mam nadzieję - jak najszybciej!  
**

**trzymajcie kciuki, bo przy zapaleniu zatok moja wena niestety ma zwyczaj odpływać w siną dal... ;)**

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

oprócz świątecznych piosenek i kolęd tu wspomnianych,

proponuję posłuchać swoich ulubionych świątecznych przebojów!:)

* * *

Kreacje Marty w tej części,

dostępne są na moim profilu na** Polyvore**

pt. **Time to Bed;)****  
**

Oraz

**Christmas at Home ;)**

* * *

Do kolejnego epizodu z tej świątecznej opowieści!


End file.
